Emotions? Sesshomaru?
by Lilith-dono
Summary: What the title says: Emotions? Sesshomaru? What is this? And who's going to teach him the emotions he needs? A pesky Reikontsukai and a childish God give Sesshomaru a thing or two to do.
1. Chapter 1

"I mean you no harm. Turn around, I beg of you." She whispered.

"There is no threat." He replied, eyeing where she stood. "Do not protect him, girl. To do so would be foolish." Her eyes shook in sadness for a moment as she raised her bow.

"Please, my Lord. Turn around."

"I cannot." He said sternly, his eyes cascading to the ground. "You fear for your hanyou?" She smiled.

"No. I don't fear for him. I don't care." She pulled back her arrow, a surge of blue energy surrounding the head. "I wish him a fair life. What he does to near his death is up to him, but besides that, I will not allow anyone to kill him." The lord watched her kneel on one knee. "As the protector of this village and forest, I beg you to return to your scouting."

"You have changed, girl. You are human no longer." He paused. "Kagome was your original name, was it not?" Her bright blue eyes hardened.

"Yes. I still remain to that name."

"The Shikon…inform me of its whereabouts."

"Gone." She replied shortly as she pulled the arrow back slowly. "It is rid of. It will never touch the Earth's soul again." He watched her evenly. "Now leave. You have no right in these woods. I protect it well."

"If you protect this village, you are under my command." Her eyes widened momentarily.

"W-What?"

"These are part of my lands. Recent land treaties to the North have let me acquire this ground." He smirked evilly. "I own you and your village." He watched her lower her bow, surprised when it lifted back up.

"I see no lie off of you, Lord Sesshomaru." She mumbled as her torn white dress blew in the wind. Her white pants were creased and torn at the knee. The cuffs of her sleeves were colored a navy blue to match her hair. The cuff that wound around her neck was the same color. "But I shall not let you pass. It is more of a wonder how you can still visibly see me." She paused. "However, that is not the problem."

"Put down your weapon. I have issues I wish to discuss with you." The energy lowered as her bow disappeared from her gloved hands. A blue pattern from her cuffs was printed on the glove fingers to the palm.

"I will talk. But not long." He pulled out of the shadows where he once had been, letting Kagome see plenty of the ice lord that she had encountered years in the past. His silver hair had grown longer, tied in a ponytail on his head so it would not drag on the ground. He wore the same traditional kimono that she had seen him in, and had Tensigua at his hip. Another unidentified sword was there.

"Sit, miko Kagome."

"I am a miko no longer." She said simply as she swiftly jumped onto a low tree branch. "I follow the Shikon's wishes."

"Shikon?" She grinned.

"The Shikon is not the jewel is seemed to be. Truly Midoriko did not form it, but the great God Shiki. He graced her with powers and had her create it. She was what I am now." She grimaced. "But the Shikon was too powerful for Midoriko to hold. It enveloped her in its making. A lifeless body was left and soon overtaken by simple demons. They too were absorbed."

"Where have you gained such knowledge?"

"I am a miko no longer. Remember such things." She observed him for a moment before giving him a smile. "You look very much like Inu, Lord Sesshomaru. He has asked me to watch over both of you." She watched his foot slide backwards and the tenseness in his shoulders. His skin gleamed lavender.

"You are shocked to know that I have spoken with your father?" She paused. "Your brother thought so too. He was surprised even to see me again."

"Lady Kagome, tell me what happened at the Shikon's destruction." This woman was all too knowing. Where had she been for so long? He had once heard that she had disappeared, but the destruction of the Shikon was beyond his knowledge. When had that happened?

"I know what you think." She said with a bored sigh. "The Shikon is still out there, just a bad fake. It doesn't even help the demon that possesses it. Shiki told me that it's just a stupid knock off he made." She smiled. "Shiki really likes his jokes."

"I see." He paused. "You asked earlier how I could see you. Explain." She sighed once more.

"Well if you aren't the smarty pants here." She waved her hand lazily. "I'm not detectable here. Unless Shiki has decided to give me back my humanity, others shouldn't have the right to see me." She paused. "Perhaps since you hold Tensigua you can see me." She grinned. "I haven't had company in many years!"

"My dimwitted brother saw you." He stated. "How is it you say no one can see you?"

"I'm still linked to him through that necklace I gave him such a long time ago! He just decides not to visit me. He just thinks I'm a hallucination that his mind is conjuring." Sesshomaru raised a careful silver eyebrow.

"You are no hallucination. I can see the spiritual energy you possess." She walked down the tree with a grin before meeting his face upside down.

"And that's why you're no idiot. I tried to explain it to him, but he ran off and dove his head in a river." She shrugged. "So, Sesshomaru, can you stay for a while?" He eyed her.

"Minutes ago you threatened an arrow at my person." She scratched her head with a nervous laugh.

"I thought you wanted to do something to Inuyasha. If you did, I couldn't let you pass. It's Inu's wishes that he doesn't have you fighting against one another!" She tapped his nose, causing his annoyance to flare. "And Inu also told me you aren't the ice bucket everyone says you are."

"Quiet, wench, before I kill you." She pouted.

"Awh, you can't kill me! I'm the messenger of a god! Besides, I'm closer to one than you are now." He growled. "You still haven't done anything to get our approval up there. You're going to become one, don't worry."

"Me? A god?"

"Of course!" She cried as she jumped back in her branch to stretch out. She arched her back like a cat. "Each youkai is put on this Earth for a reason. It's for those youkai to prove to the gods that they are worthy. You must do something so totally untypical of you that it's counted as a good deed. You've done nothing but sit on your ass, mister."

"But you once were human." She gave a sly grin.

"I'm the only human to ever be transformed into this. Even Midoriko was never truly this powerful. The problem is that I'm just too lonely here in this stupid forest. I want to go some place. But Shiki said in that voice of his…" She gathered herself to act like the golden haired, green-eyed god she was thinking of. "Kagome, listen here, fool! You can't leave either of those brothers alone or they'll rip each other to shreds! Blah, blah, blah." She sighed. "Sometimes he falls into monologue."

"I do not desire Inuyasha at this time." He said coldly as the female watched him.

"Really?" She asked.

"Truly he is not worth my time. I only wanted some enjoyment. Fighting to the death with a sibling is amusing, but not needed anymore." She quirked her head as he gave a mischievous grin, his fang protruding over his lip. "I have a better opponent."

"You can't kill me." She stated. "Besides, can't you just do something better with your time? Like talk with me. Until I get new orders can I really do anything yet." He lunged at her with Tensigua, ripping her shoulder. She stared at him, a smile on her lips as their noses touched. "Foolish puppy."

"Hn."

"And what was that for?" She asked, entranced by golden eyes. "You just wanted to play? So you give me a play bite, eh?" He growled.

"Do not tease."

"How cute!" She cried. "I never really thought of you this way before. I always thought you were so scary looking, but I have nothing to fear from you now. Come on, let's be friends." She kissed his nose, causing him to falter. She brought her leg underneath him, spiraling him towards the ground. He landed perfectly unruffled on his feet, but his sword was still in her shoulder. He hesitated to pull it out.

"Give me my sword." He demanded as she picked it out from her skin. A blue light glowed around her arm, the white of her clothing turning into a bandage to wrap around her arm. The fabric wound itself together, creating a brand new sleeve around an undamaged arm.

"Why should I?" She asked. "You're the one that left it in my shoulder." He was about to lunge for it when she stuck out her tongue.

"Kagome!" The woods whispered, causing Kagome to stop where she stood. She sighed.

"You're ruining my fun, Shiki-dono!" She cried. "Why do you come at the worst of times?" A man appeared on the tree opposite from her, the leaves sprouting blue as flexed his arms. Golden hair covered half of his tan face while the rest fell down his back to his elbows. He wore a red outfit similar to Kagome's, but the masculinity it held was different from the feminine one she had on.

"Kagome-chan, you know I like my fun too!" She pouted.

"You have too much of it and let all us others have none! Besides, why are you gracing us a visit?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Us?" She pointed down to where Sesshomaru was standing, his eyes widened in childlike curiosity. "Oh my."

"This is Lord Sesshomaru no Taisho, the previous Lord Inu no Taisho's son. You told me to watch over the two, Shiki-dono. Have you all ready forgotten?" Shiki scratched his head with a small grin.

"Well, Kagome-chan, it is quite hard being a god with all the work we have…" She hurtled a large tree branch at his face.

"You totally forgot about me!" She screamed angrily as she threw Sesshomaru's sword. Sesshomaru caught it in the air quickly before settling in the ground.

"Explain! The two of you!" He demanded coldly. Kagome sighed.

"I all ready explained it to you. That's Shiki-dono-ass. He's the god I serve under. There are ten gods in all. I got stuck with the stupid one." Shiki laughed loudly, his voice booming across the forest. Kagome stood with her arms crossed, her long hair around her sides. She stuck out her tongue.

"Oh, Kagome-chan, I know you love me."

"Love you my ass!" She cried. She leapt down by Sesshomaru, rubbing her cheek against his chest. "Besides, I prefer lonely dog demons with pretty eyes. Sorry, Shiki, you're nothing compared to this." She giggled at the evident anger in her god's eyes as she rubbed her cheek against the one of the cold, unmoving dog demon lord.

"Kagome-chan!" He cried. "Why are you so cruel?"

"Because I find it fun! Just like you find it fun to play all those pranks on me." Sesshomaru pushed Kagome away promptly.

"State why you are here, Shiki-dono." He said sternly as he glared at the one who had manhandled him earlier with her cheek.

"Always to business, aren't you?" Kagome asked. "You're sure boring! How does that little girl stand you?" Shiki raised his hand in seriousness.

"No, Lord Sesshomaru is completely right. Now, once I think of it, it has to deal with you both." Kagome eyed Sesshomaru warily before staring back up at her god.

"Then spit it out and don't make a show out of it. I've served you for too long to know that you don't like to get to the point." He sighed dramatically as the two eyed him.

"All right, all right! You see, I've gotten word that there is something evil brewing somewhere here. It's nowhere close, but I need you two to fight it." Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"The thing can't see me, remember?" Shiki glared at her.

"I have more to explain." She hushed immediately and awaited his information. "You, Kagome, are now a Reikontsukai."

"Reikontsukai?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyebrow rose. Shiki growled.

"Stop interrupting!" Kagome smiled.

"Reikon is soul and tsukai is messenger. I really work for this god here, but that's what we're called." Shiki closed his eyes.

"To the name of the Earth, to the core of my being, shut her mouth." He whispered as he slowly drew his forefinger through the air. She squealed as her lips zipped. Her fingers went to her lips before she glared harshly at her master. "Now, I'll continue." Shiki waited for Sesshomaru to encourage his oncoming speech, but he remained silent. Shiki sighed. An angry Reikontsukai and an impassive youkai lord. What a match.

"Okay. Sesshomaru-sama, I have knowledge that you have met a woman by the named of Kasuyage. Is that correct?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, letting his harden gaze speak for him.

Shiki frowned. "I'll take that as a yes." He paused. "Well, you have had some interest in her, yes?" Sesshomaru shook his head once.

"No. My advisors find it a priority for me to mate. She is the only female they have found at this time that fits our needs. I've spent two meals with her at most." Shiki sighed in relief.

"That's great! Well, you see, you can't mate her. That would lead destruction to your lands." Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

"She is the daughter of the South. It would be wise to conjoin our territories." Shiki scowled.

"It will only lead to destruction, boy! But I know that South woman won't leave without a fight. Problem is that she's pretty set that she is going to become your mate." Sesshomaru looked to the side when he heard Kagome's muffled scream. Shiki grinned. "Oh, darling Kagome-chan, will you?" She shook her head.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru barked, his cool façade lowering for a moment. Seeing how frantic the woman that stood next to him looked was starting to make him wonder what Shiki-dono was thinking.

"I propose that you take Kagome and mate her. Kagome-chan is a strong asset to have. I will restore her being to Earth. She won't be a stupid little human, don't you worry. She'll be perfection." Shiki looked humorously at his raving Reikontsukai.

"I will not mate her." Sesshomaru said strictly. "She once belonged to my half-breed brother. I do not pick up useless leftovers." He felt a fire burn through his left arm as he was thrown into the tree to his left. His vision blurred for a moment at the impact before he slowly stood.

"Kagome-chan! How could you do that to your to-be mate?" Shiki cried as the female soon lunged herself at her master. She phased through him once she met her target and landed on her hands to the dirt below. Shiki grinned as he snapped his fingers, her lips released from their prison.

"What in the world are you thinking, Shiki? I thought I was your right hand Reikontsukai!" She shrieked. Shiki smiled.

"Oh, Kagome-chan, you are. You get the most exciting jobs. Besides, Tsubaki has his hands full with Arianna and Byaku is busy with another job of mine. And, if you think about it, it's unacceptable for males to mate with other males." Kagome paled.

"Dammit! You can't make me!" Shiki stood.

"Both of you are unwilling. I find it best for you both to spend some time together before your decision to mate. Once your relationship is built, I will tell you the dangers that will come." He waved. "As for now, Ciao!"

Kagome gasped when he disappeared. She watched Sesshomaru for a moment in utmost shock before she felt heat spreading throughout her limbs, tearing her soul into parts. She screamed in pain and frustration.

"He's beginning the transformation." Sesshomaru said simply as he approached the woman who clutched her head, screaming like a banshee. But he could see the raw pain through her eyes as her body trembled.

"B…Back away…" She whispered as her back arched, her arms thrown to the side. "BACK AWAY!" Her warning was never heard through his ears. A burst of blue and gold light burst from her middle and spread in all directions. He felt compressed. The air was thick and heavy, stunning his senses. But his feet moved forward at the light press of his back.

'Whose hands are they?' He wondered. 'And what is happening to Kagome?' His eyes were squeezed shut for a long time before he fell forward. The thickness in the air had disappeared, and the hands that had held him released their hold. He now lay on the lush grass, wondering exactly what happened.

He lifted his eyelids, golden hazy eyes adjusting to the light. It was dim, about nightfall. But when he leaned up, his senses were still tingling.

"You're up." His ears twitched at the voice of the woman whom had flooded his thoughts when the light had flashed. "It will take a moment to see clear. Wait."

"What happened?"

"Shiki, the bastard, went with the transformation as you said. And he transported us here. I can feel a tough shield around this place. We will not be able to escape for some time now." He raised a shaky arm to rub his eyes.

"My lands…"

"It will seem like we're in here for weeks. Shiki can change time. We might feel it weeks when outside on Earth it will be merely a day."

"This is a problem." He mumbled as he leaned up. They were located in a meadow filled with white daisies. He glanced to his side, surprised when he saw Kagome lying motionless in the flowers.

Her skin was pale and creamy. Shiki must have made sure that her skin was fit for a king. Her breasts were plump and round, ample. Her face took his breath away. Her hair tickled the sides of her cheeks, a dark navy blue that spread out around her. Her dark blue eyes were glancing over to the side as her lips were pressed together. But, the most stunning thing of all—she was unclothed.

"Your sight has returned?" She asked as he stared at her. From his silence, she frowned. "Then stop looking, bastard! I can't get up! At least give me part of your kimono unless you honestly plan on mating me now!" Sesshomaru quickly jumped to his senses and shed from his kimono top. He placed it around her.

'I was looking at her…' He thought, hardly controlling the emotions that went over him. 'And why have I felt what I have not felt in so long?'

"He's altered your emotions, fool." She whispered. "Help me lean up and get this on me. It's no use if it just lays there, right?" His eyes widened.

"Altered…?"

"This place is different from one's you've traveled. This is Shiki's world. He can do whatever he likes. He can resurface emotions you haven't felt as a child. He can't change them, but he can make them appear brand new. It's your decision to mold them."

"Emotions are for the weak." He stated as he helped her lean up. She smiled as he helped her put her hand through a sleeve.

"You are foolish. I've been following Shiki-dono for four hundred years. To you it seemed only two. He expresses every emotion he feels. To tell the truth, Shiki-dono is the strongest being I've ever known." She sighed. "You could be like that too, you know? And I have to teach you." Once he tied his obi around her, she stood up on strong legs.

"How can you stand?" Kagome scratched her head.

"I had to have something of yours. If I don't, I'll fall again. It's Shiki-dono's way of making things difficult for me." She smiled. "And you've completed almost step one. You felt embarrassed when you saw me bare." Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he looked over her body. Yes, he had been a bit embarrassed. Something about seeing her flesh had made him felt like a little boy again, seeing a woman's body for the first time.

"I was not embarrassed."

"Stop lying to yourself." She said simply as she waved it off. "I can read your emotions clearly! You were embarrassed." He growled threateningly.

"I was not!" She smirked as she opened her shirt, allowing her breasts to be seen out in the open. He turned away quickly.

"Ha, ha!" She giggled. "The all great Sesshomaru was embarrassed." She taunted with an evil snigger. "And do I detect a hint of arousal there too?" She jumped in the air, landing her feet on his shoulders. He was about to look up, but thought against it.

'If I did, I'd just see her…' She jumped in front of him with a grin.

"Your face is red. Step one completed!" She giggled.

"Step one?" She nodded.

"I have many steps to teach you. Shiki decided that embarrassment would be the first one. He enjoys watching others suffer." She sighed. "We should probably build a fire or something. Go collect wood." Sesshomaru growled dangerously.

"You have no right over me." She fingered the edges of his kimono that was on her.

"I can make you embarrassed all day, buddy." He smirked.

"What if I grow out of that embarrassment?" She raised an eyebrow as she opened her shirt again. He turned around sharply.

"I'll get the wood." He stated. "Just keep the clothing I have given you on." She sighed.

"Fine, fine."

"It makes me think that you want me to see you undressed." He watched in amusement as she covered her face with her hands, a rosy blush covering her cheeks.

"Go!" She yelled. "Get outta here and get that wood before I kick your little doggy ass!" He smirked.

"Your threats have no backing to them." She glared at him.

"Your emotions are all ready out in the open now, puppy boy, but I can make you even more vulnerable than you are now." She grinned when he froze. "Now off you go, puppy boy. Come back with some decent firewood and we'll keep warm tonight." She watched him stiffly go into the forest, grumbling. She couldn't help but smile.

"Step one completed." She mumbled as she put her hands on her hips. "I just wonder how long step two will take." She smiled. "I can probably get him mad tomorrow. And maybe he can be happy too?" She frowned. "Now I'm just getting ahead of myself. Besides, tomorrow I'll make puppy boy angry. He won't talk to me for days." She sighed. "Shiki, I hate your guts."

"How can you say that, Kagome?" She raised an eyebrow as she glanced down in the flowers. A small cat sat, its golden fur smooth as its green eyes shined with mischief. "I'm the one who—"

"You're the one who stuck me in this world with that ass!" She cried as she picked up the cat roughly.

"Kagome!" He whined childishly. "You pulled my tail!" She grinned as she gave his tail another tug.

"I should just cut it off!" She cried. He waved his paw at her.

"You can't kill a cat, now, can you?" She dropped him swiftly.

"Knowing its you, I probably could. And don't look up my shirt, pervert!" She kicked the cat away, snuggling in the kimono shirt he had given her. It was like a short dress on her.

"Kagsy!" He whined. "Why do you have to be so violent?" She turned away, crossing her arms.

"Because, Shiki-dono, if I'm not violent then you'll do whatever you want. We can't let that happen." The cat licked its paw.

"It looks like you've completed step one, Embarrassment." She nodded.

"You have thirteen lessons to teach. One: Embarrassment. Two: Anger. Three: Confusion. Four: Surprise. Five: Sadness. Six: Terror. Seven: Shame. Eight: Hope. Nine: Worry. Ten: Relaxation. Eleven: Happiness. Twelve: Desire or wanting. And thirteen: Love." Shiki paused. "I have made him vulnerable to his emotions, that is all. He is not stupid. He will catch on what you are doing."

"I've all ready told him." She said simply with a shrug. She gasped when he swiped her with his paw.

"Fool!" He cried. "He'll be less accepting to considering his feelings! You have to be very slow with him. It will take you thirteen days." She grinned.

"I can make him embarrassed all night?" She asked. The cat nodded.

"Until he gets used to the feeling. Once he's experienced it enough, which is determined by you, will he go on to the next lesson." She nodded.

"Is there any way you can get me any clothes? You said I still have my energy, but I feel weak now." Shiki tapped his paws on the dirt three times.

"Your clothes will be ready in the morning. But you have to keep together, the both of you. If you have nothing of his, you will not be able to move on your own. You have to depend on him, and he must depend on you." The cat began to disappear. "And, Kagome, there is food around here for you to find. He's found it all ready." Shiki smirked. "And it might be getting a little chilly tonight." She lunged for the cat, ready to strangle it, but she missed. It was all ready gone.

"Here." She was surprised when wood dropped by her arms. She leaned up and looked up at him. He placed something down beside her. "Start the fire and eat. Your energy is drained. If what you say is true, we may be here for a while." She watched him for a moment, surprised by his kindness.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru." He said nothing as he turned around.

"It's Sesshomaru-sama." She scowled as her palm glowed blue. She aimed for his feet for a moment before deciding that he'd get pissed for her disrespecting him after he went out of his way to get her food.

'We'll save that trick for tomorrow.' She thought evilly as she prepared the fire.

"You are thinking of malicious intent to this person." He said softly as the fire roared with life. She blinked in confusion.

"Huh?"

"You are able to feel my emotions and I am able to feel yours. It's simple. And, as of now, you are planning to do something to me tomorrow." He smirked. "I doubt that you'll get even close to my person." She looked down.

'Dammit…this is going to be harder than I thought…'

"At least your arrogance is still in tact, Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru-sama." He corrected as he sat down besides the fire. "Now eat and sleep. We will discuss things more in the morning." She frowned.

"You sleep too. Nothing out here is dangerous. Shiki-dono said there is nothing harmful. But it will get cold tonight." She drew a circle with her finger around them both and the fire. "This barrier should protect us from the cold. But I'm not sure it will hold. Shiki-dono is a sneaky bastard." He lay down in the flowers, stretching his tired limbs. The trip there had taken its toll on both youkai and Reikontsukai.

She ate quietly before giving a small yawn. She gave him one final glance before curling up in a small ball. She had slept that way since she was young. It would never change.

'Good night, Sesshomaru…' She thought. 'Have pleasant dreams. They'll be your last for a good while.' She smiled evilly before falling off to sleep.

The next morning, he was feeling sluggish. It was a surprisingly peaceful sleep, due to the presence of Kagome's barrier. The female's scent did help him sleep too, he had to admit, but he was annoyed by it. He did not want to mate her, nor would he. This Shiki-dono was asking too much of them both.

"Good morning!" She cried, jumping on his stomach. His eyes shot open as the air left his lungs. "Get up, Sessho-kun! Up, up, up!" She jumped on him roughly three times before she was thrown off of him.

"What are you thinking, wench?" He growled, annoyed. She pouted innocently.

"Nothing, Sessho-kun! I just wanted you to get up." She released the barrier around them with a large smile on her face. He watched her in suspicion as she jumped in her spot with much energy.

'She's up to something…' He thought, surprised when she stopped. She squealed loudly, causing his eyes to widen, before she charged. He was frozen as she approached at a great speed. She jumped, forced her feet into his chest and jumped backwards. He fell to the ground stunned.

"Wench…" He growled, his annoyance turning to anger. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" She teetered on the balls of her feet.

"Well…I dunno. Maybe. Besides, Sessy-kun, you haven't seen the worst part of all." She giggled. "Now come catch me if you can!"

'This female's moods are…' He paused as he looked at his feet, surprised to feel his hair moving against his hands and clothing. It was shorter…and pitch black.

"I just thought you needed a bit of a haircut." She gave a toothy grin. "And a color change. Now you are a pitiful human." His eyes widened in shock and confusion as he looked at his nails. Dull.

"I took your swords too. Destroyed them really." She smiled. "Like my changes, Sess-kun? We are going to be together forever…and I'll make your life a living hell." He felt anger boiling inside as he narrowed his eyes at the female who stood a ways away from him with a smug smile on her lips. "You'll never be youkai again. I should let your brother kill you now."

"WOMAN!" He screamed fiercely as his eyes bled red. She watched in amusement as his face elongated and white fluffy hair grew. He howled before swiping a large paw at her.

"Achk!" She cried with wide eyes as she jumped in the air. Her breathing became ragged. 'Damn, I forgot his vulnerability. That means his anger would be more tempting to him. He'd give into it completely without thinking it out.' She ducked a swipe of his paw. 'And I'm slower in this body than I was as my original Reikontsukai. He'll kill me.'

His growl was loud, splitting her eardrums. He pounced on her; a gleam in his eye that said this would be one of her last stands.

"Sesshomaru!" She cried. "Think clearly! Where's the calm you were displaying earlier, huh?" She squealed as she jumped in the air, his nail grazing her arm. Blood dripped to the dirt as she landed.

'What am I going to do?' She wondered as she eyed her opponent warily. 'I can't release any energy here besides the necessities of survival. Shiki won't change the rules. I'll have to calm him down my own way.' She clung onto the fur of his ear as his jaw dove down to grab her in his teeth. She squealed as his head flung backwards and forwards before she had to let go, tossing her high in the air.

'I have to think this through. He's a dog now.' She moved her direction in the air, curling herself into a stance where she would be able to land. If she could get on his head, her plan might work!

She concentrated hard, aware she would make her target. She could calm him down.

'Oh no!' She thought as her eyes widened. He looked up, giving her a toothy smirk. She wouldn't make it! He had caught her scent!

'Damn.' She thought. 'Dammit!' His kimono billowed out from her legs. Her eyes widened when he lifted his paw in the air. 'I can't dodge! He'll make the cut!'

She screamed when the claw hit her, feeling the ripping sensation up her leg. She landed on the ground, his kimono off of her. She was bare.

'I…can't…move…' She winced at the pain in her leg. The blood oozed out of its wound. She smirked. 'I haven't been cut in a long time. I've gotten lazy.'

She inched open her eyes to see the dog standing over her. His smile was evident. She did the only thing she could do—she started to sing.

Her voice was beautiful and strong. She sang no words, going from pitch to pitch, soothing the beast in front of her. She smiled as he lay down next to her, folding his paws to place his jaw. His red eyes became golden as he stared at her while she sang. The two remained that way for a while, but soon she had to stop. Her bleeding had come to the point where she could barely keep consciousness.

"I hope you do not do this in battle." She heard him whisper. She was surprised when she saw his long silver hair and golden eyes. His clothes were gone. "This will be painful." She watched his lips approach her leg. He kissed her skin before running his tongue up the oozing wound he had given her. There was a sizzling sound and her scream as he ran his tongue along her cut, savoring her blood. He did carefully, aware that she was in pain. "You are foolish, girl. A female never angers a male youkai. You are lucky you were gifted with such a voice." Once he was finished, he leaned up. One look over her body and he blushed.

'She lost the kimono…'

"Give her these clothes." He looked to his side to see a golden cat. "And you put these on as well. Oh, Kagome-chan, that was quite stupid of you! You knew what you were risking." Shiki scolded, stunning Sesshomaru. Kagome smiled weakly.

"I know. But that ass wouldn't experience any anger. I had to make him lose it and attack me." Shiki nodded before turning his glance to Sesshomaru.

"Dress yourself and then dress her. Your kimono was torn in your transformation. Kagome, be less foolish or this will never work." She nodded.

"Yes, Shiki-dono." She whispered. "I understand." Sesshomaru eyed where the cat had been before getting dressed. She lay there, unmoving with her eyes closed. The pain in her leg was evident. Sesshomaru stared at the clothing before looking at her face.

"You've never dressed a woman, have you?" She asked with a smile. "You've slept with plenty of them, but they always had the ability to put them on their own." She smirked. "Just dress me and get over with it. This body makes me weary." Sesshomaru quickly took the clothing and started on her front. He placed a wrap around her arm. He placed the clothing over her head, working her arms into the sleeves carefully. It was the outfit she was wearing before.

It was form fitting. He could see her pleasant figure through the clothing as he placed on her pants. She sighed.

"I need something of yours, or you're going to have to carry me back or hold me in some way." She looked at him. "Give me your hair."

"How much will be enough?"

"A decent amount." She replied. "Your hair is hard to break without a sword, right?" He nodded.

"Yes." She smiled.

"I really didn't cut your hair. It was all an illusion." Sesshomaru remained impassive as he took the knife from the packet that Shiki had given them.

"I will give you as much as I will allow." He pulled his hair over his shoulder, a wave falling past his feet. He split the hair cleanly, taking off a foot of hair. He looked at the strands he had cut. "I was in need of shortening it." He placed it in her hand. "Do not lose it. I will cut no more."

"Thank you." She leaned up, taking the hair in her fingers. "You've past step two. Congratulations." He said nothing as he stood up to observe his clothing. Unlike Kagome's, the cuffs of his outfit were red and masculine. It was like Shiki's, but it held a special grace of masculinity that he also had not seen in the god's. It flaunted himself elegantly and he slightly wondered where such a garment was made.

"You are wearing the outfit of the Reikontsukai. That is what Byaku and Tsubaki must wear, but in purple." She weaved the strands in a braid before tying it tightly around her neck. "You are growing on Shiki-dono. I wouldn't be surprised if he tries to take you in as a fellow Reikontsukai." She sighed. "What we need, another stupid male."

"We should scout the area to see exactly what we have. That is unless this flower fields are all we can set foot on." Kagome looked at her surroundings.

"Rin-chan loved flowers, didn't she?" He faltered his step. "Whatever happened to her?"

"She is usually at my home with teachers. She travels with me no longer…this time I allowed her however." Kagome smiled.

"I see."

"She still wonders about you from time to time. You're known as the flower lady to her. The one who would always pick flowers with her." A breeze blew his hair backwards. "She needs to begin lessons to becoming a woman. I will have her married by age sixteen."

"That is not a wise choice." Kagome said wisely. "She is merely ten right now. Give her till age nineteen. She will find someone by then. A man named Kohaku will come in search for her." Sesshomaru turned away.

"Let's explore this place. There is no use discussing matters that are of no importance." Kagome frowned.

"You are so full of yourself, I swear." He gave her a look before continuing without any words. She sighed.

'I am not gonna mate this ass, that's for sure.' She growled as he walked ahead of her, the outfit given to him by Shiki blowing in the soft breeze. 'Though he does have a rather nice walk.'

She shrugged at her observation before starting after him. Today was the day where she could make him as annoyed as possible, and she couldn't feel any better. So, taking that logic, she ran quickly behind him and jumped on his back.

"Feeling frisky, Kagome?" He asked with a smirk before she rightfully gave him a large bonk on the head.

"You are such an ass, you know?" She began to scratch his ears. "Since you're a dog and everything, do you like your ears scratched? Or would you like them rubbed?"

"Stop spouting nonsense." He mumbled as he promptly dropped her to the grounded. She sighed.

"You're so boring, Sess-kun."

"Sesshomaru-sama."

"I should just call you Ice Pants, the way you act. Want to answer me puppy boy? Like your ears scratched?"

"Would you like your throat removed?" She whistled.

"Owwie…looks like I've been silenced by the big bad wolf." She smirked. "Or the big bad doggy?" She frowned when he looked away from her, agitation on his features. "I have to say you have a lot of stamina in you. Inuyasha would be down my throat this instant."

"Do you miss the hanyou?" He asked. She shook her head with a smile.

"Not at all. Besides, I have different friends now. I do miss Sango and Miroku sometimes. I see them occasionally…but they can't see me." She smiled. "But once we're out of this when we supposedly decide together that we'll become mates, you're taking me to my friends. Then—"

"Whom stated that we would become mates?" She sighed.

"I'm not as excepting to this either. I mean, hey, who'd want to birth your children?" His eyes narrowed.

"Many, in fact."

"Probably. With that handsome face of yours, who wouldn't want to?" She laughed prettily. "Besides me, of course. You might have looks, but your personality stinks."

"Your personality doesn't bring joy either." He replied shortly. She smiled.

"At least you're talking to me. That's a good thing, huh?" He clamped his mouth shut as they entered some trees. Her smile grew into a grin. "Oh, you aren't talking to me now, is that it? My, my, little puppy boy, I never knew how childish you could act!"

"Silence."

"Why should I?" She asked as he gave her a dangerous glare. He smirked.

"I hear running water." She squealed loudly in happiness as she darted past him. He followed slowly until they reached a beautiful hot spring. Water fell from a small waterfall, surrounded by flowers. She began to shed from her clothes.

"Bath time!" She jumped into the water, causing Sesshomaru to stare at her. The sight was absolutely…mouthwatering. She swam in the water, bare to the world, and she did it without any second thought with him seeing her. "Join me, Sess-kun. You smell dirty too." He scowled as he took off his shirt.

"I do not." She smiled as she turned around to let him have his privacy. Once she heard a soft wade in the water, she turned around. She grinned, seeing that he had loosened up a bit.

"You have no fun." She said as she swam around him. "No fun at all."

"There is no need to have any of your fun." She sighed.

"Fun is letting loose once in a while. Like saying right now you'd have fun with me in a water fight." He snorted, leaving her with no answer.

"I give up on you anyways. I don't see what Shiki-dono sees in you." He nodded in response.

"I don't either."

* * *

I didn't originally plan to put this on fanfiction...it kind of happened. A friend of mine would like to read this, I guess...well, you don't have to review about this. I wouldn't. It's not that great. Kagome/Sesshomaru: don't review saying this pairing is shit. Because I don't care. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Speak correctly, woman."

"Blah, bleh, blakkah blew!" She stuck her tongue out at him. He shook his head, staring at her, before placing his hand on her head.

"Speak. Correctly."

"Cheese." She chirped. He watched her in total confusion. She'd been doing this for two hours now!

"Woman, do you honestly know how—" He paused when she threw her arms around him, nuzzling her nose into his neck.

"I love you, Sess-kun." His eyes widened as she proceeded in running her fingers through his hair. He pushed her off, giving her a look.

"Explain why your mood swings are becoming so regular." She blushed.

"I'm pregnant with your child!" He stared at her for a good few moments with large eyes. When did he even sleep with her? When did he even give her a good fucking?

"W-What?" She smiled upon hearing his stutter.

"Lesson three and four completed! This is becoming easy. It's just because you're so vulnerable to your emotions! Can't you feel them strongly now?" He nodded simply. He had spent three days with her. All ready he was getting used to her questions.

"Yes."

"Today was surprise and confusion. I totally got you surprised after blurting random numbers, shapes, noises…" She sighed. "It only took one line to get you really surprised!" She giggled, causing his eyes to narrow.

"I will throw you in the spring fully clothed." He smirked. "Better yet, I'll take my hair back from your neck." She picked a red flower and threw it at him.

"Yeah, yeah. You try that. Now I'm going to dance and pick flowers. Join me, won't you?" She snorted. "I just asked that. Sit here and marvel at my dancing. I'll even sing for you since you love it so much." She pranced off and began to pick some flowers. He leaned against the tree with a sigh. His eyes stayed put on the female as she twirled and hummed. Her voice was gorgeous.

'Would she be so bad to have as a mate?' He wondered as he remembered the red headed female of the South that was at his home. She would be furious if he brought Kagome home saying that he would mate her. If he had to compare Kasuyage with Kagome, he'd have to pick…well, Kagome. 'She's beautiful and powerful, though her personality would be hard to tame. If I can get her to tone down just a bit, she'd be perfect.' He sighed. No, that wouldn't do. He would not mate a woman whom did not want to mate him. It was fully her choice. It wasn't like his beast absolutely craved the female.

'But my youkai has been lighter lately.' He thought. Perhaps in a few days he would get in touch with his youkai and ask what it thought of the female.

"Can I make you a flower crown?" She asked. "We have nothing better to do with our time." She planted herself next to him, their shoulders touching. She fiddled with the red flowers in her hands, creating a chain.

"I will take it, but I promise I will not wear it." She smiled gently as she fixed the crown, weaving a bendable piece of wood around to the flowers to make a perfect sturdy crown.

"Okay…then can I give you a flower necklace?" She asked as she placed the crown on her head. "That's all I ask you to wear. What do you say?" He didn't reply as she finished the blue strand she made a few moments later. She leaned forward and placed the necklace over his head. "Do you like it?"

"Hn." She smiled as she placed a hand on his cheek.

"You aren't the complete ice bucket everyone thinks you are." She giggled. "I think you're a good person, Sess-kun." He didn't look at her; he stared at the flowers that were in front of his vision.

'She has no idea…' He thought inwardly with a frown. 'I'm a killer.'

"I mean, you're just so wonderful. I've never met a man whom put up with me before. Miroku doesn't count since he was a pervert." She sighed. "Perhaps having you as a mate wouldn't be that bad? If you act like this, I can see us living perfectly fine together after we're mated—"

"You don't want me as a mate." He stated stiffly. She frowned.

"I never said that." He raised an eyebrow.

"It is clear enough without words." She sighed at him, adjusting his flower necklace around his neck while he stared at her.

"That's your problem, Maru-kun. You're too strict with yourself and don't listen to what is right." She smiled as she rested her cheek on his shoulder, nuzzling him with another sigh. "Besides, do you want to know my thoughts on it all?"

"Hmm?" He asked, disturbed at the easiness he felt in her presence.

"I'm going to have to mate you one way or another." She said simply. "Once a god tells you something like that, it's going to come true." She paused. "They can tell the future, you know?" She waited for him to respond.

"…Is that so?"

"Yeah. I can't, though. So, if Shiki sees that that Kasuyage woman is going to destroy your lands, she'll destroy your lands. And if we're going to mate, we'll mate." She got on her knees and looked at him for a moment. "Besides, you're cute when you're all vulnerable like this." He raised an eyebrow, making her blush a deep shade of red. "…Did I say that out loud?"

"As of today, another rule has been made!" She scowled as Shiki popped up besides her, wearing a grin on his cat lips. "You may not keep thoughts to yourself! Whatever you think, you'll have to say aloud."

"What?" Kagome shrieked, causing Sesshomaru to wince.

"That woman is so loud…" He stopped, placing a hand to his lips once he heard his thoughts. "Kagome…" He began, standing up with a dangerous twinkle in his eye.

"Yeah?" She asked, resisting herself from lunging at the cat.

"How do you torture a god?" He asked, staring at the cat, his glare burning through Shiki. "I'd like to make this an enjoyable experience before he's silenced." Kagome joined Sesshomaru's side, a devious smile on her lips.

"There are many ways, dear Maru-kun…I can list over forty. What should we do? Pick a number." Shiki's eyes widened as he stepped backwards.

"I say we use all of them." The two lunged at the same time as the cat began to dart away. Kagome grinned as she looked at her side, seeing Sesshomaru never losing his pace. The cat soon disappeared, causing Kagome's eyes to widen.

"Sesshomaru!" She cried, skidding to a halt. "Stop! Don't go any farther or you'll hit…" She winced as he thudded against the barrier, throwing him backwards ten feet. "The barrier." She ended, rushing to his side. He kept his eyes closed for a moment before deciding to open them. He stared into blue, perplexed by the depth within her eyes.

"…Kagome?" She smiled as she tucked some hair behind his ear.

"You're such an idiot." She sighed. "I thank you for your compliment about my eyes, though." Damn, he thought. She knows what I'm thinking. "Nice way to state the obvious, buddy…are you feeling okay? That's a very strong barrier. Nothing will get through it, and it hurts youkai especially."

"I can't stand." He said simply. She smiled with a nod.

"That's what I thought. It takes a day or two to wear off. And it's almost night here…" She glanced him over. "I would get fire wood and food, but I don't want to leave you here all alone." She paused. "Shiki!" She cried. "Please just give us some food and firewood so I don't have to leave him! It's all your damn fault for having him hurt!" She bent over him as she heard a whistle, protecting him as best she could. Sesshomaru's eyes widened, her breasts a hair's inch above his nose. His cheeks turned a rosy red before she squealed in fright, hearing a large thud beside her.

"Kagome…" He began. "I…" He stopped. "Your breasts…are perfect." She turned crimson as she quickly tugged herself off of him.

"…You think so?" She asked, covering her mouth once she did. "I didn't mean to ask that!"

"Neither did I mean to say it." The two blushing adults looked away from each other immediately. Kagome brightened as she saw the food and firewood stacked a few feet away from her.

"Perfect! I'll get a fire started." While she did that, Sesshomaru attempted to lean up, but even that tired him out. He watched her start a fire, and unpack some food. She smiled as she sat by him. "Do you want to rest your head in my lap? It might be more…erm…comfortable?" He stared at her for a moment.

"Why would you ask that?" She blushed.

"Because I like you." Her blush burned even more. "I mean, it's because it was partly my fault for getting you like this. That's why." He raised an eyebrow before giving a slight nod. She gently lifted him up and placed him in her lap. Unconsciously she swept his bangs so they wouldn't be in his eyes.

"Is that why you don't mind being my mate?" He asked. "Because you are secretly attracted to me?" She blushed even more.

"I could ask you the same question." She grinned. "Did you enjoy seeing me naked four days ago?" He tried to get his mouth to say something other than what it knew it was going to say.

"Yes." She giggled as she placed a hand over her mouth, her blush creeping through her body. She was silent for a few moments before she looked down into his eyes.

"If I like you and you like me, why are we even going through this?" She asked, running her fingers through his hair. "I've spent almost a week with you…is it possible to get close to a person in that long of a time?"

"You said this alters time. We will have questions asking how we were mated in only a day." He frowned as he felt a contented purr in his ears. She giggled as she rubbed his ear.

"Oh my, Sesshomaru, you're purring!" She smiled. "What does that mean, anyway? You like what I'm doing?"

"Mate." He growled softly as his eyes closed. She watched him puzzled as he began to debate with himself. "…She is charming." "Mate." "…She belonged to him. The one we despise." "She is untainted by him. Open to us. Mate."

"He's arguing with his youkai." Shiki said simply, appearing beside her. "It's about time this happened. In this world, he's absolutely broken, weak. He has tried too hard to keep his youkai out of his mind. It will be his downfall if he does." Kagome's eyes softened as she ran her fingers softly through his hair.

"Will I argue with myself too?" She asked. Shiki shook his head.

"There is no need. You've accepted him. And it seems he has accepted you. That is enough to ensure a pleasant mating." She raised an eyebrow.

"If he's all ready accepted me, why is he arguing with himself?" Shiki watched the demon lord's lips move as he retorted.

"It's because he is still having doubts. The situation with his mother is still a bother to him. He doesn't trust women. Many are just trying for his wealth and power." Shiki sighed. "He's never met a woman true to her word before, besides his own mother. And another that held the human greed and selfishness killed her. Can you understand?" Kagome shook her head as her eyes softened.

"How horrible…I hope he can trust me. I've done nothing to want his power." She paused. "He is kind of sweet…he seems like such a complicated man. Hopefully…maybe if I just hope he can let his mask drop for me."

"Do you know why I gave you emotions to teach him in order?" Shiki asked. She shook her head. "I knew that they would get mixed up, and new emotions would arise. And I was hoping that love could be shared between the two of you." He sighed. "As long as you accept one another, I will be content. It's your choice if you choose to love him." Kagome nodded with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not going to waste my life with someone I don't love…" She ran her fingertips over his crescent moon. "If he is the man I have to live with…I'll be okay. Though he is cruel, and a bit insensitive, it's just because he doesn't know how else to act." She smiled. "I want to teach him." Shiki smiled.

"Seems like love to me, right?" He sighed. "Kagome, I knew you were the perfect candidate. You are a very trusting girl, even after you meet a person. If you admit that you love him now, I will not question you. And I doubt the lord would either." Shiki stood up, arching his back. "I have to leave now. But I'll tell you one more secret…"

"What?" She asked, looking down at Sesshomaru briefly before looking back up at Shiki.

"There is only one way this barrier can be broken." He said simply. "Once your virginity breaks, so will this world. You'll be emitted back in reality where everyone can see you and hurt you." He smiled. "You'll still be able to see me, of course, and I will check up occasionally." She kissed the cat's head with a blush.

"Thank you, Shiki-dono. I didn't understand at first…but I do now." He nodded, turning around and jumped into the air. He immediately disappeared.

"I apologize for dozing…" She looked down at him.

"I heard everything." She said softly. "You and your youkai…what do you say?" She was surprised when she felt his fingers touch the skin of her cheek. She nuzzled into his palm, closing her eyes briefly.

"We've accepted." She looked down at him, her eyes wide. She then smiled as she nodded.

"Us too." She lowered her head and pressed her lips against his. He leaned up; surprised by the strength he had gained, returning her kiss. They broke apart before Sesshomaru leaned up fully, stiff. She smiled as she lowered him back down on the ground. "We need to get some rest. Let's sleep." He placed an arm around her, a blush on his cheeks. She smiled, embarrassed as well, before snuggling into his embrace. It was the best sleep the two of them ever experienced.

"So you're completely fine?" She fussed as he stood up, flexing his arm to get the blood rushing. He nodded.

"For the last time, Kagome, I am perfectly well." He smirked. "Your kiss must've given me some sort of healing." She bit her lip with a smile.

"I don't know about that…"

"But you were so sweet." His eyes softened. "It must've been some sort of poison." She smacked his leg from where she sat, a grin on her lips.

"The other day you barely wanted to look at me, and now you're flirting! Your mood swings are horrible." He sat down beside her.

"You realize that you did speak nonsense to me for half a day and now you say I have mood swings?" She leaned against his shoulder, the fire put out and the food eaten. She sighed as she stared into his golden eyes.

"You're pretty…" She cooed playfully. He kissed her forehead, making her smile.

"I have a question." He began. "Shiki-dono said he would let us out of here once we have accepted our mating. Why is it that we are not yet free?" She blushed fiercely, making his eyebrow rise. "You know something I do not."

"I do…" She began. "Umm…you see, to get out of the barrier we…" She blushed even deeper. His face turned a light shade of red, seeing that he understood what she was trying to say.

"I see." She fiddled with her thumbs for a moment.

"Will it hurt?" She asked. He nodded slowly.

"Yes. Briefly. I've deflowered only one woman before you, and that was before I had knowledge she was still a virgin." She blushed deeply.

"This is so embarrassing…" She drew a little design in the dirt, looking up at him for a quick moment before looking back down. 'Let him make the first move, let him make the first move…' She thought frantically as butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

"Kagome…" He began, making her back go stiff as she felt his hot breath on her neck. "You could have just asked." She felt his lips against her skin, making her gasp. He proceeded in gently lowering her to the grass floor, tracing kisses where he came in contact with any naked skin before kissing her lips with passion.

She fumbled as his hands slowly worked her shirt off her, leaving her breasts bare.

"Relax." He whispered, causing her to catch her breath. "You will enjoy it soon enough. For now, relax…" He demanded softly, gently as his shirt was thrown to the side. He claimed her lips once more before slowly moving from her lips to cover her bare skin. She gasped as she clutched the back of Sesshomaru's neck. This would certainly be an experience she'd never forget.

She stared at the sky for the longest of times, taking in the smells and the sounds the forest had to give. It had been so long since she could feel or smell something real. She glanced over at her partner to only be met with his golden eyes.

"…How long have you been looking at me?" Kagome asked sheepishly, a blush tinged on her cheeks. He smirked as he kissed her cheek.

"For some time. This is new for you?" She nodded as she leaned up, quickly pulling her clothes to her side.

"Sesshomaru…" She began in a hush whisper. "We have to find a hot spring to bathe. We're in Inuyasha's forest now." She nuzzled his neck with pleading eyes. "I want to see my friends very soon." She paused as he raised an eyebrow. She smiled. "You don't have to like them. Just play the snowman while we're there. Just promise me that you'll behave like you did in Shiki's world when you're alone with me, okay?" He nodded, a smile on his lips.

"That seems agreeable…" He began. "Only if you allow me to wash you." She narrowed her eyes before giggling.

"You are such a pervert." She paused as she pulled on her dress, taking her pants in her hands as he placed his pants on. "But you can, once we get there. Just no tricks." He laced his fingers with hers, placing a kiss on the top of her hand.

"Now why would I do such a thing as to trick a woman?" She smiled.

"Because you're a devious fiend who likes to feed off other people's embarrassment as amusement." She grinned. "But I got to see you embarrassed!" He gave her a dangerous look.

"You will not tell a soul about the time in Shiki-dono's world. Understand?" She smiled, his look passing right through her.

"I understand. Sesshomaru-sama just hates to admit that he has a sweet side to him." He picked her up, making her squeal as they neared the hot springs. She began to kick as he neared the waters edge. "Don't!" She cried. "Don't do it! This is the only change of clothes I have." He placed her down, making her sigh, before ripping the clothes she had on off her. Her eyes widened in shock as he tossed her in the water. When her head resurfaced, she was met with Sesshomaru standing in all his glory. She smiled with a blush as she made a motion as to invite him in. "Are you just going to flash me all day or are you going to join me?" He entered the hot springs in a much more elegant way as she swam around in circles.

"The water is perfect, isn't it, my dear?" She frowned as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You are an ass." She said simply. "But you're my ass, so it really doesn't matter how much I complain, right?" He gave a simple nod as he bent down, about to capture her sweet lips in his own when he heard an obnoxious noise coming from the tree in front of him.

"Come out, half-breed." He held her close, shielding her body from his half-brother's view. "You disturb the precious time with my mate." She heard the normal 'Feh' as he jumped from the tree. Inuyasha's eyes, so much like Sesshomaru's, narrowed.

"It's not like I wanted to see you fucking your new bitch!" He growled. Kagome was about to turn around when Sesshomaru pressed her closer to him.

"My, aren't you territorial?" Kagome mumbled playfully. He raised an eyebrow. "Inuyasha…" She began, causing Inuyasha's eyes to widen. How did she know his name? "I want to speak with you. If you could please wait in the woods while I become decent, I'd like you to take me to your village. There are old friends I wish to meet."

"Everyone in the village is human." He grumbled. "Why would Sesshomaru's bitch want to go there? And why would I want to take his bitch there anyways?"

"Turn around." Sesshomaru demanded when Kagome began to struggle in his arms. "That or I will kill you for watching my mate indecent." Inuyasha turned around, against his will, hearing the water ripple. He heard fabric and a few hushed whispers before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm ready now." He glanced to his side, surprised as he saw a familiar face that he knew was long gone. She looked exactly like Kagome, the one that was killed the day of the Jewel's destruction. His face must've shown his surprise because she laughed. "Inuyasha…?" She began, feeling Sesshomaru's presence by her side. She could tell he was agitated by the hanyou's disturbance in the hot springs. "Are you close to this village?"

"Yeah. What of it?" He asked gruffly, sneaking glances at her once and a while. Even if she did hold some looks of Kagome, this youkai was much more sophisticated and grown. She didn't hold the air of a silly girl. She was much more of a woman than his Kagome was.

"You might know of the friends I have there. They're a rather funny crowd, I have to say." She smiled. "I'll start with the first. She was a demon slayer, though I don't believe she continues now. She is married to a man who once had a black hole in his left hand. And he's quite the pervert!" She continued walking with Sesshomaru as she heard Inuyasha stop. "But who I really came to see was a small youkai kitsune I found with a hanyou in a quest. He's the cutest little thing I've ever seen." She paused as they reached the village, turning around to see Inuyasha's expression. "That hanyou was my best friend. I miss him. When he first saw me, he didn't think I was real. And he stuck his head in a river."

"KAGOME!" He shrieked. His golden eyes clouded before he fell backwards. Kagome stared at him before looking at Sesshomaru.

"I believe your brother has fainted." She said with a giggle. "Can you carry him, please? It's not much to ask." He frowned, disliking the question of even touching his half brother.

"I ask of something in return." She grinned.

"We're bringing Shippou with us, most likely. When we get to your home, I'll give you a nice long bath." She kissed his chin. "Nice and long." She drew out, trying to catch his attention. "And I promise we'll have no disturbances."

"You promise?" She nodded.

"I promise. We'll have a romantic evening, just the two of us. Deal?" He nodded before slinging his brother over his shoulder. Kagome sighed. Perhaps that was the best she could do for now.

* * *

...

I love-ith this pairing.


	3. Chapter 3

"A long bath indeed." Sesshomaru mumbled. Kagome grinned as they entered the village, earning terrified stares at seeing their protector thrown over the shoulder of one of the most feared youkai in the lands.

"Yoo hoo! We've kidnapped your hanyou! Maybe we can trade him for something expensive, huh?" Kagome giggled as she watched the street became bare. Scurrying people ran into their huts, fearing the two youkai in front of them. A few select men stood before them, ready to take on the disturbances.

"What do you want from us?" A man asked, his voice rasp. She grinned.

"I need to see three people. Sesshomaru, put him down, will you?" Sesshomaru didn't hesitate to drop the hanyou flat on the ground. Kagome sighed, shaking her head, before looking up. "I want to see Sango, the retired demon slayer, Miroku, the perverted monk, and Shippou, the young fox kitsune. If you're here, please step out in view!" She waited a few moments before the three stepped through the crowd. Miroku held Sango close, a determined look in his violet eyes to protect his pregnant wife. The kitsune held onto her leg, though his young eyes held no fear. At once they all gasped.

"Sesshomaru…"

"Hiya!" The woman cried, sticking out her tongue with a peace sign on her fingers. "I don't believe I've seen you guys in a while!" Sango stepped forth.

"We know no one in alliance with Lord Sesshomaru. I believe you're mistaken…" Kagome frowned as she turned around. "She looks so much like her…" She whispered to her husband. Miroku nodded.

"Well!" Kagome began, taking on an air of annoyance and fake betrayal. "Perhaps you'll know someone else for me…there was a girl here, one who wore odd clothing. Short, flimsy, a green and white uniform. She had brown eyes and a smile on her face." She sighed as she spun around in a circle. "I really miss her! Maybe you, young man, can tell me who this woman was?" She raised an eyebrow as she bent down to the kitsune and gave a wink. Shippou stared at her for a few moments, his eyes shaking, before jumping in her arms. Kagome laughed as she petted his head, trying to calm the sobs.

"Kagome!" He cried. "Kagome…Kagome…" She smiled as she held him as tight as she could, spinning around in a circle.

"I knew you would remember me, my darling! How are you?"

"Kagome died!" Sango screamed with tears, unbelieving. "I held her in my arms when she took her very last breath." Miroku clutched her shoulder. "I don't believe you at all!" Kagome's eyes softened.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Sango…" She began gently, touching the woman's face to wipe away her tears. "I've watched you for two years now. You have a lovely family."

"Lady Kagome…" Miroku began, a smile on his lips as he embraced the youkai with a tight hug. "Where have you been hiding from us?" Kagome hugged him back, stopping the pervert's hand when she heard Sesshomaru growl.

"Best not try and touch that place again. Sesshomaru gets testy." She turned around, stuck out her tongue at her mate, and turned back to the sobbing Sango. She embraced the woman with a sisterly grin. "Sango, don't strain yourself. It won't be good for the puppy you're gonna have."

"Where…" Hiccup. "Have you been?"

"I'll tell you everything once Inuyasha wakes up. He was so shocked he fainted. And I didn't even have to say the magic word." Miroku smiled.

"Come, Kagome, you must tell us what you have been up to these past years and how you are even alive. We saw you die and buried you." Kagome waved her hand over at Sesshomaru, wanting him to come by her side. He raised an eyebrow and remained in place.

"You are such an ass."

"I believe you have stated that before." He replied haughtily. Kagome sighed as she pranced over to his side, looped her arm around his and began to try to pull him along.

"Come, Fluffy. I have to explain to Miroku, Sango, and Shippou…then we have to wait for Shiki-dono to contact us with more information. You remember, right?" He nodded with a slight frown as he began to budge. "And besides, Sesshomaru, you'd either come with me or stick here with Inuyasha until he revives himself. Which would you rather do?" She grinned as his pace picked up speed. Sango stared at the youkai, surprised at the contact he allowed Kagome to make.

"C-Come with us, Lady Kagome, milord." Miroku told them politely, beckoning the two to follow. Kagome nudged Sesshomaru with a smile on her lips as he looked at her, the bored shining in his eyes.

"You are a sick degenerate when it comes to amusement. I bet you'd giggle seeing your brother's spleen be taken out." Sesshomaru nodded, an image of her example forming in his mind. She watched as a ghost of a smile took his lips as she punched his side, a smile on her face. "You're horrible."

"And you never imagined ripping Naraku limb by limb?" Kagome paused as the arrived at the hut.

"I guess I was wrong. I did imagine ripping him apart." Miroku raised an eyebrow, silently wondering if Kagome was finished talking to the inaudible lord. Kagome smiled as she sat down in the warm hut, followed by Sesshomaru. He sat closely beside her so their legs touched. She was the only thing in this whole village that would keep him under control. Besides, her scent was fragrant and teasing. It covered the human's lack of hygiene.

"Kagome…" Sango whimpered, recovering from her sobbing. "You died. I buried you with the others. You were so pale…there was no way you survived the blow Naraku dealt you." Kagome nodded.

"That's because I didn't survive it. At all." She paused. "It was then that I was taken under by Shiki-dono. He's a wonder, really. I became Reikontsukai. I did his bidding and fights that he didn't want to get his paws in while the other three Reikontsukai did other things. I was his favorite." Shippou stared at her as he settled himself in her lap. Kagome rubbed his back soothingly, like she used to do when he would ever have a nightmare.

"Then why didn't you contact us before?" Miroku asked. She shook her head.

"Only Inuyasha could see me for a brief amount of time, and he thought he was hallucinating. The only other brute that could see me was this guy right here." She sighed. "Trust me, it wasn't much of a party. Especially when I was given the job of making sure these two didn't fight. It was Inu's request."

"You met the great Lord Inu no Taisho?" Miroku asked in polite aw. Kagome nodded.

"He's a good man. But that's not the point. Shiki-dono gave me another assignment." She scratched her nose. "The Western lands were going to fall in peril if Sesshomaru decided to mate this woman by the name of Kasuyage." She grinned. "Personally, to me, she sounds horrid." She heard Sesshomaru's amused grunt of agreement. "But that's not important. Shiki-dono decided to assign me to mate Sesshomaru myself." Each mouth fell open in shock as Kagome smiled as if nothing wrong had happened. Sesshomaru began to play with her hair, twirling the strands around his fingers, a smirk on his lips at the look on each one of her friend's faces.

"O-Oh my." Sango mumbled.

"Did you?" Shippou asked. Kagome nodded.

"Sure did."

"Inuyasha is going to mad." Shippou chirped again, causing Kagome to sigh.

"I know." She turned to Sesshomaru, seeing his eyebrow rose, as if asking her silently 'Do you regret mating me? You sound like it's only a job'. She smiled softly. "Besides, that ship with Inuyasha has sailed. I'm proud I mated Sesshomaru. He's powerful, strong, and most importantly he's loyal." A special twinkle showed in her eyes as she looked up sheepishly at the taiyoukai. "His personality might be a bit shaky when you first look at him, but he's a good guy. I…I like that about him." She blushed, turning to look at the ground.

"Are you newly mated?" Miroku asked. Kagome blushed even more before giving a timid nod.

"Inuyasha isn't going to like this at all." Sango mumbled with a sigh. "He hates Sesshomaru just as much as he hated Naraku. He won't approve you with Sesshomaru at all." Kagome blushed even more as she placed her hands over her lips, remembering the springs where he interrupted their bath together.

"Oh my God! So it was true, you little tiger!" Kagome's eyes widened as she looked to her side to see a man leaning against the wall of the hut, his dark hair spiked to the side. He grinned as he adjusted the white scarf around his neck. "Heyya little Kagome."

"Tsubaki!" Kagome cried, lunging for him. She hugged him for a moment before looking into his face. "Did Shiki-dono send you?"

"Arianna was acting up to the point where Shiki-dono would be the only one brave enough to calm her down. That woman scares me." He stood up, bending over to look closely at Sesshomaru. "Is this your new mate?" Kagome watched Sesshomaru's eye twitch.

"Tsubaki…that's not a good idea…" She began. He looked up.

"It's not like he can see me or anything. Jeez, Shiki-dono set you up with this guy? I've heard about this Lord Sesshomaru guy from Inu no Taisho. He seems like a real ass—" Kagome winced as Sesshomaru sent his fist into Tsubaki's stomach, making him fly through the hut out in the grass. Kagome peeked out of the hut, causing the others to look at her in confusion.

"He can see you, Tsubaki-kun." She called meekly. He coughed as he staggered to lean up on a cup placed outside one of the huts. She stood up, gave Sesshomaru a look that said he didn't have to go so far as to punch the guy, and went out to help him.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" Sango began. "Whom is she talking to?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"It seems to be one of her fellow Reikontsukai. You cannot see him."

"How do we know she isn't crazy?" Shippou asked, looking up at the tall youkai sitting next to him. He swore, for a brief second, he saw Sesshomaru's lips twitch up in a smile.

"Simple. I can see him as well."

"Ah…" Miroku mumbled. "I see. Tensigua enables you to see him, am I correct?" Sesshomaru gave a brief nod as he glanced out the hut to see Kagome walking back in the hut, a smile on her face. She waved at Sesshomaru as she neared.

"Kagome…why do you have a purple monkey on your shoulder?" Sango asked, her eyes widening at the small primate on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome patted his head.

"This is Tsubaki in a form you all can see. Say hello, monkey-head."

"Yo." Tsubaki said simply before clinging to her neck once he saw Sesshomaru's impassive face. "Keep me away from that beast! That punch killed my ribs." Kagome rolled her eyes as she pushed the monkey off her shoulder.

"Change into a human form, all right? This form of you is annoying…" She paused with a smile. "And you'll probably attract fleas that way too." Sesshomaru stood up.

"Kagome, I wish to speak with you in private." There was a loud pop and a man sat against the wall of the hut with a grin on his face.

"Wanna take out little Kagster to have some fun, eh?" Kagome stepped on his head, digging it into his lap.

"Ya wanna say that again, Tsubaki?" She cried, her anger evident. Sesshomaru pried her off of her fellow Reikontsukai and threw her over his shoulder, on top of the fluffy to keep her warm and unharmed. She proceeded to struggle and yell something or other that was unintelligible, but Sesshomaru had all ready walked far enough away to see that her thrashing didn't stop him.

"Must you struggle?"

"It's in my nature." She clipped with a frown, unhappy about being pulled away from her friends reunion. He placed her down as they reached the corner of the forest.

"Kagome." He began, giving her a certain look that made her give him her full undivided attention. "How long do you wish to remain here?"

"I'm not sure. A good amount of time…" She paused. "Are you worried about your lands?" He gave a brief nod. She took his palm with a smile and laced her fingers with his, happy to feel the reassuring squeeze of his hand on hers. "How long does it take you to parole?" She asked with a smile.

"Three days every two weeks. We will remain here today and tomorrow…" He stopped as he saw her lip quiver.

"I wanted to visit home…" She whimpered as tears collected into her eyes once she remembered the pain her family members were going through. Sesshomaru stared into her pleasant face for a moment, unable to comprehend her tears. She began to sob, diving her face in her hands to try and pitifully hide away her sadness from her mate. She shied away when she felt his hand on hers.

"Kagome." He was surprised when she threw herself in his chest, her arms wrapped around his neck as she sobbed into his shoulder. He shook himself out of his mental trance before placing his hand on her back soothingly. She pressed her cheek closer to his chest, feeling comfort when it began to rumble. Her cries hushed to nothing as she cherished the content feeling she had in his arms. "Have you stopped your ridiculous crying?" She nodded slowly. "You may visit your family tomorrow." He frowned. "I expect no more tears from your eyes." She nodded again as she sniffled loudly. When she didn't move from his arms, he sighed.

The two were brought out of their hold when they heard a very loud muffled "WHAT THE FUCK!" from the village. Sesshomaru ran his fingers through her hair with a smirk as Kagome rubbed her eyes.

"Inuyasha's up…" She mumbled. His smirk spread, as he smelt the hanyou rushing towards them. Kagome looked up at him with an apologetic look as a little smile spread her lips.

"I'm sorry. Inuyasha will never change." Sesshomaru fingered her neck, enjoying the feel of her smooth unblemished skin beneath his fingertips. When he felt the hanyou in sight, he captured his mate's lips with his own.

"What was that for?" She asked softly, completely caught by her mate's scent. She saw his smirk, wondered what it was for, before he kissed her sweet lips again.

"SESSHOMARU!" Sesshomaru did not give up his possession of her lips until he left her breathless. She took in a quick breath before diverting her attention to the hanyou whom stood with wide eyes at the sight before him.

"O Inuyasha…" She whispered as she stepped out of Sesshomaru's arms. She gasped when she felt Sesshomaru tug back gently on her wrist, drawing her into his arms once more.

"Hello, little brother." His eyes glistened with so much amusement and glee in causing Inuyasha pain that it even started to scare Kagome. "It seems you have a gift for interrupting the time my mate and I have alone together." She was about to pull away from Sesshomaru, but his grip remained firm.

"Please, Sesshomaru." She pleaded as Inuyasha began to throw a hissy fit, swinging Tetsigua everywhere. Kagome gasped even more as Sesshomaru pulled out Tokijin to block a blow from Inuyasha's Tetisgua, raised inches above her head. "Oh my God!" She cried as Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha backwards.

"You try to attack your past teammate?" Sesshomaru asked as he held tightly onto Kagome's waist.

"She can't be real!" Inuyasha cried. "She died! She was dead because of my hesitation! I don't care if your bitch looks like her! KAGOME'S DEAD!" Kagome raised her hand, a burst of blue light emitting from her palm. The sword fell out of Inuyasha's hands, it's form busted and beaten.

"That's your problem, Inuyasha. Once you make up your mind about something, it can't change!" She cried, stepping out of her mate's arms. "I'm alive! Deal with it! Do you want proof or something?"

"Do you think I like being crazy?" He asked loudly. "Kagome was everything to me! I loved her." Kagome stiffened momentarily before smiling sadly.

"Sit boy." When Inuyasha's face hit the ground, she looked back at Sesshomaru. The others, Sesshomaru noticed, ran up from the distance. They kept their ground as they saw Inuyasha hit the grassy floor.

Sesshomaru felt the immense sadness that she was holding, unprepared of what to do next. He gave her a fleeting ghost of a smile, trying to prove to her everything would be all right. She saw the brief smile he flashed her and she sighed softly before turning to the hanyou.

"You…" He whispered wobbly. "Are her…" Kagome bent down on her knees with a grin.

"I'm glad you remember me, Inuyasha." She squealed as he quickly pulled her into a tight bear hug, rubbing his nose through her hair. She felt extraordinary! Her plush body he thought he'd never be able to touch again, to see. But she was here, alive and healthy! He was so shocked and amazed his eyes began to tear. Kagome placed a hand on his head, stroking his pressed down puppy ears with a smile. She heard Sesshomaru's loud evident growl, but he didn't pry the two friends apart. Perhaps he disliked his half brother, but the hanyou was just acting pathetic now. Besides, if he pried Kagome off now she'd be angry with him and refuse to give him his bath once they returned to his home.

'It's our home now…' He thought, surprised at the newness of it all. He had a woman to wake up to every morning, a woman that shared his title. He had a Lady now…

He shook his head to clear his thoughts as the hanyou pulled away from Kagome, placing his hands on her face. She giggled as he felt the tip of her nose to her ears. And before Kagome or Sesshomaru realized it, Inuyasha placed his lips over hers.

In a flash, Kagome was swept into the arms of Sesshomaru and the hanyou was pushed to the ground. Kagome sighed after her mate's loud rumbling from his chest disturbed her shock.

"Darling, is this necessary?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as he tightened his grip on her.

"He kissed you." He snarled fiercely.

"He didn't know." Kagome said soothingly, trying to calm the frazzled youkai that held her.

"He touched you!"

"We're friends." She said simply. "And, besides, I didn't know he would do that. Stop being angry."

"I'm not angry." He growled. "Deeply annoyed."

"Same thing!" She sang, turning around in his arms to look up at him. But his narrowed golden eyes were glaring with deep hatred towards his brother, whom sat in pure shock, silent. She took his chin, forced him down to look at her. She made him watch herself dab her lips with her sleeve. She then kissed him, not at all surprised when he dictated her kiss and forced his tongue into her mouth. She replied to his passion with her own, intent of having him understand that she wouldn't be disloyal to him.

When she had to breathe, he let go of her lips. She took in a deep breath and smiled briefly as she felt his lips glide across her forehead, placing a kiss where they stopped. She sighed.

Kagome looked back, enraging her mate to the fullest. She watched Inuyasha sadly as she proceeded in rubbing the youkai around the ears, trying to get him to calm. It worked as she heard his growls subside and a slight purr ring to her own ears.

"Inuyasha…" She began, hurt by the signs of abandonment on his face.

"You promised you never would leave me…" He whispered. "Why did you have to leave me the first time…?" He stood up wearily, the rejection weighing his shoulders down to the point where his arms looked like nothing but stone. "The second hurts the worse."

"Being mated to Sesshomaru is worse than having me dead, is that what you're saying?" Kagome whispered sadly, stopping her little ministration on Sesshomaru's ear. "Somehow I thought you were a better friend than that, Inuyasha." She watched him leave with a heavy heart. Her head lowered as she detached herself from Sesshomaru's arms.

"Kagome…" He began, but she stopped him.

"Please don't follow me." She began, looking up at him with a tearful smile. "You don't like tears. I need to go cry a while." He was about to say something to even try to comfort her when she turned around and stalked off into the woods. Sesshomaru watched her go and couldn't help but feel the worry that gnawed at the pit of his stomach.

"Are you going to go or am I?" Tsubaki asked softly as he approached the Lord. Sesshomaru lowered his head, the anger evident in his movements.

"She doesn't wish to see me." He clipped coldly. "Comfort her if you wish. I care not." Sango stepped aside to let Sesshomaru walk past, the stiffness returning his walk. She watched him sadly before turning to the group.

"I think he cares too much…" She said softly. Miroku sighed.

"This is a mess. Kagome managed to upset both Inu brothers and herself." Miroku paused. "I don't believe she meant to hurt Lord Sesshomaru with her words. Kagome, as we all know, doesn't exactly think everything through…"

"I'll take Kagome." Tsubaki said, crossing his arms. "I've known her for hundreds of years. Miroku can calm Inuyasha down and…Sango, I guess you can try the ice prince. Or maybe you two would like to switch your jobs around."

"I'd rather take on Sesshomaru than let my pregnant wife." Miroku said simply. "We'll split up and get them to talk to each other. How is that for a plan?"

"No. I want to speak with Sesshomaru. It's needed." Miroku was hesitant to agree, but he dared not disagree with his violent, pregnant wife. Shippou frowned.

"Where do I get to go?"

"Go with Miroku or Sango." Tsubaki said with a smile as he patted the child's head. "I think I have to take Kagome alone." Sango held out her hand to Shippou, which he took. Without any second thought she started to the place she had seen Sesshomaru last. Miroku turned to Tsubaki to see him all ready missing. He gave a heavy sigh.

"I have a feeling this Inuyasha is going to be difficult…" With another sigh he trudged off to do the unwanted task of talking to Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru sat against the god tree, his back pressed stiffly to the bark. Once he made sure he was alone, he dropped his forehead to his propped up knee.

'My first day with my new mate and it seems I have all ready upset her…' He could hear, in his ears, the whimpering and pawing of his youkai, wishing to go calm his upset beloved. But Sesshomaru ignored it. She clearly wanted to be alone and he would keep her alone.

"You love her very much, don't you?" He lurched forward in surprise as he saw the pregnant slayer standing meters in front of him with the kit at her side. Sesshomaru frowned as he straightened.

"This Sesshomaru needs not to answer your question." He said coldly, his freeze biting the kit's hands.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm not going to try and make friends with you." She said simply, her hands resting on her stomach. "But I am Kagome's friend, her sister in ways. I care deeply about her…" She frowned. "Having Kagome dead was a brand new experience for me. When I saw her alive, I couldn't be happier…" She paused. "But she was with you. I didn't believe it at first until she turned and looked at you." Sesshomaru watched the slayer smile. "She adores you. She gives her friends a certain look. The look she gives you is something so different I can only imagine it's love."

"This Sesshomaru does not believe she loves him." He said, glaring at the woman. She frowned.

"And what makes you think that?"

"Our mating was only of acceptance. Her God pressed ourselves into mating. There is no love in it." Sango looked at him sadly.

"Don't tell Kagome that. You'll make her cry again." She stopped. "And it seems like you do love her, as much as you hate to admit it to yourself. Her tears upset you?" He remained silent, giving her his answer. She smiled. "She doesn't like her tears either. I bet you could stop them if you tried?"

"She clearly stated she wants nothing to do with this person." Sango shook her head.

"She didn't mean it like that, Lord Sesshomaru." She sighed. "She knew it upset you to see tears. She thinks she can handle it alone so she didn't want you near her. She doesn't want her mate upset. Kagome is a very selfless person. She doesn't like to spread pain." Sesshomaru could feel his heart constrict. Was that the way she put it? Not the way he interpreted? But it seemed she truly didn't want her to be with him. Should he care? Should he go for her?

"Sesshomaru…" The kit began before stopping. "I can call you that, right?" He nodded slowly, realizing this kit would soon enough be brought into his home and life. "I…my mama really loves you. Inuyasha is stupid. He shouldn't have reacted the way he did." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, surprised by the wisdom the child possessed. "You can make my mama happy. And if my mama is happy, I'm happy." Sesshomaru watched the kit with a new twinkle in his eye. Perhaps his fatherly instincts were kicking in or his youkai had accepted the kit as it's own. He didn't know. But he knew this kit would be worth keeping.

"Kitsune." He said softly, beckoning him forth. Shippou let go of Sango's hand and approached the large youkai in front of him.

"Y-Yes?" He stuttered, his courage deflated. This youkai really was big!

"Climb on my shoulder." He demanded softly with a ghost of a smirk at the look on the kit's face. "Perhaps the two of us will cease Kagome's tears." Shippou hesitantly looked back at Sango whom nodded. He approached the youkai tentatively before jumping on his shoulder. Amazed by the new height, and the new shoulder, Shippou cuddled up in the fluff under his body. Sesshomaru began in search of his mate.

"Slayer." He said coldly, turning slightly to her. "Your words are useful." She shook her head with a smile.

"There's no thanks needed, Lord Sesshomaru. Go calm her down. You're the one she needs the most." Without any other word, Shippou and Sesshomaru were gone from Sango's sight.

She hiccupped, collapsing by a bush to her knees. She leaned towards the ground as fresh hot tears streaked her face. She felt horrible. After crushing on Inuyasha so many years, she had finally gotten over it. But now their friendship was tattered? It felt absolutely horrible. And how he had kissed her too…it held longing, relief. And then kissing Sesshomaru right afterwards! How horrible was she?

She cried in that position for minutes before she felt a hand on her back. She choked a sob. "S-Sesshomaru?" She asked pitifully, looking upwards hoping to see her mate. It was Tsubaki instead.

"Come on, little girl, why are you so depressed?"

"I-Inu-y-yasha h-hates me n-now…" She buried her face in Tsubaki's arm. "H-He'll n-n-never forgive me! A-And S-S-Sesshomaru…" She took in a deep breath. "W-W-Will hate m-me for b-being upset about I-I…" Her lip quivered. "Inuyasha!" She wailed, her sobs increasing by the moment. Tsubaki rubbed her head.

"Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't hate you. You're his mate. Bound together for eternity."

"W-What if h-he w-w-ants to un-unmate me!" She cried, her tears becoming so strong she had made a large spot on Tsubaki's outfit dark

"He wouldn't unmate you. Besides, there isn't such a thing as 'unmating' someone." He laughed softly. "You really don't know much about youkai custom, huh, little girl?"

"B-Besides I-Inuyasha…" She sniffled loudly. "M-M-My family is s-still m-mourning for m-me…" Tsubaki hushed her softly.

"I don't mean any bad news, but Sesshomaru is a bit upset with you now. He took your tears in a wrong manner." He paused. "He thought you didn't want him around."

"Everyone h-hates me!" She cried, standing up on wobbly knees. Tsubaki stood up as Kagome did.

"Don't do anything stupid, Kagome." He told her, surprised when she began to run. Tsubaki sighed. 'She won't listen to anything now…she's too upset. I can't even get her to calm down like I used to.' He frowned. Perhaps he would go see how the monk was fairing with the hanyou.

The farther she ran, the worse she felt. Sesshomaru was upset with her! She upset everybody! Maybe it was better being left dead. She wouldn't have to be like this now!

"Kagome, my daughter, stop." She collapsed on the ground. She looked up and saw Shiki standing in front of her. "What's the problem?"

"E-E-Everybody h-hates me!" She sobbed.

"I don't think so." He gave a fatherly smile as he patted Kagome on the head. "Come on, little Kagster. Think about it. Everyone loves you. I love you, Tsubaki loves you, the slayer and the monk love you. That kit absolutely adores you…and it seems Sesshomaru is pretty wrapped up with you too." Shiki paused as he looked up. "I will speak with the both of you once you come back from the well. Be sure of it." He kissed her forehead. "You're in good hands." Kagome reached out for him, but he was gone. Feeling utterly abandoned, she inched back to the muddy floor.

"Kagome!" Hearing her name screamed, she lifted her head up from the ground. Little hands took her salty cheeks to make sure she was all right.

"S-Shippou…" She cried, sitting herself up. The sobs racked her body as she looked at the little boy. 'I put him in pain too…I pain everyone.' She watched Shippou look up, give a nod, and back away. She reached out for him, but was stopped by a large clawed hand.

"Calm yourself." She gasped as she turned slightly to see his face. Though impassive, she could see the concern in his eyes. Catching her in her daze, he picked her up and placed her under a tree in his arms. He leaned his back against the tree, as he looked into her face, filthy from tears and dirt. He carefully lifted up her dress and slipped off her pants to see her legs. Scratches bled lightly from her falls. "You are clumsy." He stated simply as he lifted her leg lightly to meet his lips. He licked the blood away, taking the pain with it. Her breathing slowed as his chest rumbled with a purr. She didn't say anything as she watched him clean her up as best he could. When he lifted her hand to lick away the blood, she watched him with keen interest. Her eyes, red and puffy, watched him heal her wounds in his own way.

"Thank you…" She said weakly, surprised at the squeakiness of it. He said nothing as he licked it finger.

"You've ruined your clothes." He observed, his voice gentle. She nodded pitifully. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as his hand felt cloth. He looked down in surprise to find a bundle to his right. A note laid on top saying You'll know what to do with these. S-D. Sesshomaru smirked. "Let's take you to the spring to get you clean." She was about to protest saying she liked where they were, but he was up with her in his arms. "Kit, would you like to join us?" He asked. Shippou nodded excitedly, his fear for the youkai replaced with respect and awe. He jumped on Sesshomaru's shoulder, making Kagome's eyes widen as she stared at the youkai that held her.

He placed her tenderly on the ground, reaching the closest area for water, which happened to be a stream. He took the material of her pants he had in hand and ripped it to make a cloth.

She shivered as the cold water hit her cheek. He took the dirt away from her face, legs, hands and arms. Lifting her up when she was clean, he proceeded in undressing her.

"What are you doing?" She asked softly, confused. He took the shirt off and placed a robe over her bare skin. "A kimono?"

"Shiki-dono's doing." He placed another layer on her. "You do not know how to place a kimono on your body." When he was finished, he took a nice look at her. The kimono was of beautiful quality, shining the blue of her eyes. Silver caressed the blue in a most peculiar and beautiful manner. The kimono was one Sesshomaru had never encountered before. It hung loosely instead of tight, unlike a regular kimono.

"It's a dress…" Kagome observed, her voice still small, as she recognized the large purple crescent moon at the bottom of her garment. Around the torso small crescent moons were placed around her. "It's pretty."

"I will be back in a moment." He gave her a kiss on her lips before leaving her with Shippou. She looked down at him, her breath regained.

"He's nice, isn't he?" She asked gently.

"Not too bad, mama. He could be worse." Kagome smiled as Shippou hugged her leg. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry I worried you. I hated seeing my body cremated like that." She frowned. "I guess it's not my body anymore."

"I'm happy you're back." He said with a childish smile. "I love you too much."

"I love you too." She whispered, a smile on her face. "You know, when we go with Sesshomaru, you'll have Rin to play with. And hopefully after that sometime you'll have some new baby brothers and sisters." Her smile was motherly and pleasant. Shippou smiled.

"Mama…what about Inuyasha?"

"He won't listen to reason." She said with a sad sigh. "And I won't make him if he won't listen. I scorned him in one of the worst ways possible. I rejected him for his brother." She wiped a single tear away. "He'll hopefully be all right. I'm not going to stop my life or mating with Sesshomaru just for him." She stiffened as she felt something wet on her cheek. Turning to the side, she saw Sesshomaru.

"You were crying." He stated firmly. "No more tears will fall from your eyes." He demanded gently. She smiled as she pressed her lips against his in a kiss.

"You make sure to keep up that demand." She said with a soft sigh as she laced her fingers with his. "And I'll try too." He did nothing but give a nod. She noticed his appearance, handsome and clean. He wore a pristine white kimono, it's shoulders patched a vibrant purple. She ran her fingers over the material, amazed by the softness and the color. "That's a magnificent kimono."

"It's adequate." She grinned at his pickiness and leaned against him.

"Why? Is red the only color for you?" He snorted.

"I prefer a certain kimono in a certain style."

"You seem just a little spoiled to me." She giggled as he turned a glare on her. She looked down at Shippou. "So, did you two make friends or something? Ship, you look happy, at most." She grinned as she looked from Sesshomaru to Shippou. "Two of my most favorite youkais making friends with the other. It's wonderful." Sesshomaru pulled her hand, leading her away from the river.

"It grows late. You wish to speak with your friends, correct?" Kagome nodded. "Tomorrow we shall depart to your home. After we must speak with Shiki-dono quickly as possible and return to my home. Kasuyage still remains there." Her grin turned sour.

"From what I've heard, I want to simply punch that woman in the face!" She paused for a few moments. "If she asks for it, can I give it to her?"

"Absolutely not." He scolded, raising his eyebrows. "How would that fair with the South?"

"Hey!" Kagome cried. "You're the one practically dumping her. Because you've found someone else more beautiful, charming, witty, wonderful, adorable…" Shippou giggled at the look on Sesshomaru's face. It tried to remain impassive, but the annoyance he felt was hard to miss. "…Spectacular, gorgeous, sexy, alluring…" He roughly pulled her by the waist and placed his hand over her mouth.

"Silence, wench." He felt her giggle before he felt her tongue on her hand. He raised an eyebrow before lowering his hand from her mouth, wiping it on his pants. "I thank you." She grinned, spinning around in a circle.

"Let's go, Sesshou-kun!" She cried, tugging at his arm. He let go, making her stagger backwards before landing on the ground on her rump with a loud 'Ompfh!'. Surprised at her lack of balance, he was about to rush to her to see if she was all right, but her laughter interrupted him from doing so.

"I'm…" She laughed even more. "Such a klutz!" Shippou started to giggle with her, collapsing by her side. The sight of mother and son, laughing together, made him want to smile. And her laughter made him want to laugh too. But he would only do it alone in Kagome's presence, if ever. And the kit was there. He would save his surprise laughter for another time and place.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm nervous, Sessho-kun. What if the well doesn't allow me back?" She asked softly, hand in hand with the ice lord walking to their destination. She glanced to the forest, saw Inuyasha's hateful, sad glare, and pouted. He saw her pout and frowned.

"Ignore the hanyou."

"I can't." Kagome said finally. "He's a friend. I can't ignore my friends."

"You can't ignore your family duties either." Her bottom lip began to tremble. She looked away as she felt his hand cupping her cheek. "Kagome…" He began but the trembling increased.

He sighed before placing his lips calmly over hers. The trembling decreased the moment his lips touched. "Dramatic." Was all he mumbled after he licked his lips from her kiss. She opened her mouth, but nothing left but a small 'eep'.

"They're gonna hate me."

"I highly doubt so." He replied simply as they reached the sodden well.

"They are!" She wailed. "I've been dead for two years. I come back like this, have a mate, and gonna rule over royal lands? My mother is going to disown me for certain." She sighed. "Besides, she always did say never have sex before marriage. And, the last time she saw me I was seventeen. Well, I guess that's right. So now I would be old enough to marry. But are we married? Not exactly. We're mated. But in human customs I guess we could be called married…we're all ready working on having children and I…" She didn't make a sound as he picked her up in his arms.

"Silence, mate."

"Sorry, my silence may not be demanded." She sighed. "I chatter when nervous, can you tell?" When she heard the purr erupt from his chest, she sighed and snuggled closer to him. He kissed her forehead before leaping over the side of the well. Sesshomaru watched, with much fascination, as blue light swirled around both inuyoukai. The light died down as soon as it came, and left him in the bottom of the well with his female in his arms. "Yep, she's gonna kill me. And she always expected Inuyasha! And after all the horrid stories I told about you…" Kagome sighed, deflated. "Can we go back home now?"

"Woman, you must announce our mating to your family. To not do so is dishonorable to both you and myself." He soared through the air, landing outside of the well. He noticed, vaguely, that they were now in a boxed in area. But the smell! The horrible smell was what caught his attention…

"I'm sorry." She placed a finger on his nose with a small giggle. "And I'm sorry about how bad it smells. You grow used to it."

"Hn." She kissed his nose cutely when he pulled her hand away.

"You wanna stay here for a while?" He gave her a hard look, causing her to shy away with a frown. He placed his hands on her shoulders, gave her body a swift twist so her back faced him, and began to lead her forward.

"Relax." He whispered, his low voice soothing her greatly. She attempted to smile, but tears were starting to collect in her eyes.

"I'm scared." She whispered. Sesshomaru paused, causing her to shudder. Why wasn't he responding? She would at least hope he'd help calm her down…after not seeing her family in so many years.

"Kagome." He spun her back around, taking her chin in his grasp. "I want—no I need you to calm down for one moment. Listen and smell." Kagome looked into his eyes for a moment before slowing her breaths down to inhale a large sniff of air. A horrible taste coaxed on her nose and tongue.

"What is that, Sesshomaru? I don't like it. It tastes bitter." He frowned as they exited the well house.

"Fear." He stated simply. "Your family is in danger." Kagome sped towards her house. Sesshomaru, his mind level, rushed past her before she could inflict damage to herself or her family members. When she threw back the door and stopped in the living room, she was scared stiff to see her family sitting on the couch, cowering, as three men each held a shiny black gun.

"Mama!" Kagome cried, catching the men's attention. Before she could think, the trigger was pulled back and a loud noise rang through the house.

"Kagome…" Her eyes were squeezed shut before she opened them to see Sesshomaru, his arm bleeding, as he protected her from the bullet. She looked around to see the kitchen counters protected them.

"Who's out there?" A burly man cried as Souta began to sob. She kissed Sesshomaru quickly, making sure he was all right. Once she was sure the wound was shallow (and the bullet didn't even stick nor spread in his flesh) she stood up with livid eyes. "A woman?" He asked, eyeing her body.

"A young woman." The skinny one hissed, his yellow eyes brightening. She stepped forward, stopping when the last small man jabbed the gun near her mother.

"Don't move, girl, or the woman gets it!" Kagome lowered her head, a feral grin reaching her lips as her blue eyes raged.

"Fools…" She mumbled, just loud enough for them to hear, before lifting her head. She took a step forward. "You don't want to mess with me." She took another step. "You injure my mate…" She whispered, her fingers flexing. The men frowned before shooting a warning shot through the ceiling.

"We're serious here, girl. One more step and this lady gets killed." She smirked, her image flashing for a moment.

"With what?" She hissed. "What would you kill her with, hmm?" The three gasped as they watched the girl break each of the three guns in her possession. She took another step. "Now that you've threatened everything dear to me, what makes you think I shouldn't tear you limb from limb right now?" She paused as she reached the men, glancing to her mother. "Cover Souta's eyes. While you're at it, cover your own too." She turned her full attention at the men before her, trembling. The burly one straightened up.

"She's just a woman! How bad could she be? She's defenseless."

"But how did she get our weapons?" She licked her lips.

"I'm not going to kill you…" She told them. "I should. You have challenged my title as Lady of the West." She ran her nail down his cheek, scraping away skin and flesh. She watched the blood gush from his wound. "Be prepared for pain, my dears. By the time I'm finished with you, you're going to wish you were in hell."

"Kagome!" She paused as she looked down to see the orange cat.

"What do you want?" She growled. "I'm busy."

"Calm yourself." Shiki-dono told her. "I understand they injured your mate and all, but you are…" She tightened her grip on the man's neck.

"They injured him." She whispered. "And threatened my family…they should die for their crimes against me!" Kagome gasped as she felt an arm around her upper torso and lips on her neck.

"Let the man's neck go, my love…" She felt his tongue on the mark he had given her, and was soothed by it. She limply let go of the man's neck. "Drop all of the possessions you have stolen from this family, filthy ningens." In pure horror, each man dropped the valuables they had stolen from the family. Sesshomaru smirked evilly. "Go and never return. This Sesshomaru will be lenient…my mate is not. Go before this Sesshomaru decides to let her have her way. I dislike my mate upset." Before anyone could blink, they dashed out of the house, making a mess on the way. When they were gone, Sesshomaru caught Kagome when her body went limp.

"Sesshomaru…" She whispered softly, looking up at him as tears collected in her eyes. "What did I do?" He carefully pressed his lips against her forehead as she began to cry into his shoulder. "I didn't mean to!" She cried as she hiccupped and sobbed. "I was so angry!" He calmly massaged her back, shifting his damaged shoulder. The wound was small and would heal in a few hours.

Once he had calmed her to the point where she was just sniffling and hiccupping, he turned her around to face her family. Her mother's eyes spilled with tears as she held onto her little boy. She took a step towards her mother, her body trembling.

"Mama…"

"Who are you?" She whispered, causing Kagome to stop. "You are not my daughter. I don't even know what you are!" Kagome collapsed to her knees, sobbing for her lost family. Would they believe her story is she told them? Inuyasha wouldn't come back to say it was true!

"Ningen woman…" Sesshomaru stated with a frown. "This woman below me is, in fact, your daughter. She protects Inuyasha's forest back in the feudal era." He raised an eyebrow. "Do you wish me to explain more for you to believe?" He paused, looking down at his shaking mate. Without waiting for an answer, he continued. "The battle of Naraku spared everyone but your daughter, correct?" The woman didn't respond. "This is very much true. She did perish. But she became a messenger to a God by the name of Shiki. He resurrected her two years after her death as a strong inuyoukai…to join my side as Lady of the Western Lands." He placed his arms around Kagome and picked her chin up to look at her mother. "Now you may become dramatic."

She took a limp step forward, looking back at Sesshomaru. He nodded before she turned away to look at her mother. Sesshomaru watched as the two stared at each other for a moment before Kagome flung herself in her mother's arms. The human woman took her and held her tight, crying Sorry's and Thank God's.

He watched, unaffected, as the two women reduced their cries to nothing but sniffles and their eyes dry. Now, Sesshomaru watched in amusement, as her mother fussed over her looks.

"Kagome, you look absolutely wonderful. You've grown so much. Your future husband will be so lucky to have a girl like you." Kagome rubbed her eye with a smile.

"He is lucky, isn't he?" She blushed as she looked behind her to see Sesshomaru, whom was watching the interaction between mother and daughter. Kagome stood up, let go of her mother's reluctant hands, and stepped to Sesshomaru's side. "Mama, this is Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's half brother." She kissed his forehead. "He's my mate."

Her mother's face fell for a moment. "Kagome…you're far too young."

"Mama, I know it's difficult to embrace, but I'm ma…" She paused. "I'm married." Her mother froze, staring at her daughter before looking back at the handsome male Kagome had her arms around. Kagome smiled. "He's a little cold, and a bit cruel, but he's a good guy."

"How long have you known each other?" Her mother asked, shocked. Kagome frowned.

"Hmm…I scarcely have known him for three years. It was just two days ago we spent time together. That was actually the first time we spent time together." Kagome tapped her lip.

"And how long have you been married?" Kagome thought for a moment.

"Two days." Kagome watched her mother pale. Kagome smiled at her, not understanding why she would be upset. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows as he kissed her ear, mumbling the shock her mother was going through. "O-Oh…" She stood up, looking at her mother with a blush. "You've completely got me wrong here! I love him, mama! It isn't just one of those—"

"Kagome Higurashi, you are far too young to know what true love actually is." Kagome frowned at her mother.

"No." She said simply. "I'm not. I've experienced two hundred years more than you would understand. I've become wiser." Sesshomaru held back the snort he wished he could let out. "And, you see, I was commanded by Shiki-dono to mate Sesshomaru. So, even if I DIDN'T like him, I'd still have to be mated to him." She sighed. "Besides, mama, I've had two hundred years of isolation. It's nice to be living again, especially with this thug beside me." She smiled sadly. "I wish you could be happy for me, mama."

"Explain." Her mother demanded after a moment of silence. "You're leaving important pieces out of the puzzle. Tell me. Now." Kagome blushed slightly before leaving Sesshomaru's side to explain fully in depth to her mother what she had gone through. By the time she was done, her mother was left speechless.

"Mama?" She felt Sesshomaru's hand on her head.

"Few more moments." Was all he whispered, causing her to stop fidgeting by his side. The two watched her mother regain her composure and try to find the right words in her mind.

"Kagome…I…I don't know what to say about this." She paused, standing up from her seat. "I could understand Inuyasha…but this man?" Her mother asked, pointing to Sesshomaru. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru in apology before looking up with angry eyes at her mother. "I know he's tried to kill you. You've told me everything about your trips."

"Why would I stop now?" Kagome asked softly. "I'm sorry, Mama, if I shamed you in any way. But I love Lord Sesshomaru and you can't reverse the effects. I'm his. I can't belong to anyone else." Kagome pulled down her kimono sleeve to show the crescent moon on her neck. She smiled proudly. "The proof is all here."

"I do not believe you understand the full meaning of my mark, Higurashi-san." Sesshomaru told her mother, his voice hiding his agitation. "We are bound together. Our yoki have mingled. My scent is in hers and hers in mine. This is permanent until the day we both perish." He smirked at her mother's crestfallen look. "And if you believe I cannot provide for your daughter in anyway, you are far mistaken. She will accompany myself to my home in the West and take the place as Lady. It is a noble title. There we shall rule over our lands and watch our pups." Kagome placed a hand on her forehead and gave a small groan.

"Thanks, Sesshomaru." She patted his knee with a sigh. "Thanks for giving my mother a heart attack."

"Hn."

"Don't 'Hn' me, especially now. I don't appreciate it." He raised an eyebrow, causing her to narrow her eyes. "Ass."

"Hardly a time for your childishness, woman." She frowned at him before turning to her speechless mother. Kagome smiled.

"It's all true. As much as I can tell you hate it, you believe the both of us." She sighed as Sesshomaru placed a hand on her shoulder. She then grinned. "Let's start cleaning this place up! Maru-kun, can you pick up the heavy stuff? Those asses made a huge mess!" Kagome stood up and extended her hands to him. He took one to amuse her and stood up. "Maru! Come on and pick that up for me, all right?"

"You deem a nickname at this moment?" He whispered to her as she made him pick up a large piece of furniture that was flipped over. She grinned.

"You don't remember? A few weeks ago I deemed you that—I guess you can't remember because you're just so thrilled by me, right?" She twirled his hair as she giggled. "Ha! You're whipped."

"Mate—" He growled.

"Whipped!" She sang. "Whipped, whipped, whipped!" Her mother stared at the cold lord trying so hard to handle Kagome's childish teasing. With a frown, Mrs. Higurashi began to cure Souta's immobility.

"…Is that…Kagome-chan?" He whispered, watching his sister with wide eyes as she continued to bug the Lord like the guns that had once been pointed at their heads were no big deal.

"Yes, Souta. It is."

"…it looks like Inuyasha…did he save us?" Mrs. Higurashi shook her head.

"No, dear. Kagome saved us. It was that…man that stopped her from seriously hurting those men." Kagome then shrieked, pulling the son and mother out of their discussion. Kagome was pressed against the wall and Sesshomaru had his hand firmly placed over her mouth.

"Kagome, don't you dare—" She bit him, digging her canines into his flesh. He pulled back, shocked that she would bite him, and watched her push him onto the piece of furniture he had just picked up.

"You don't pick up something that heavy when you were just SHOT!" Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows and looked at his outfit. Indeed there was a burnt bit of the cloth torn off and a bloody weld where the bullet has whizzed through.

"This?" He asked.

"YES!" She cried. "Do you realize how long it will—"

"A matter of hours. Have you so suddenly forgotten my healing capabilities? You posses the same skills, Mate." She growled at him.

"You are so stubborn. Just let me heal you so you can get better faster." He was about to say he could heal well on his own, but she had grabbed the hand she had bit, Looking at the small welts in his hand, she grinned and licked up the trail of blood. "…Your blood is a treat I can't have often."

"MY SISTER IS A VAMPIRE!" Souta cried loudly, shocking both Kagome and her mother.

"Souta, I'm not a vampire. It's just, because we're mates and all, I have a liking of his blood and he has a liking of mine. It became that way after we mated." Mrs. Higurashi sighed.

"Kagome, honestly, you refer to yourself like an animal. You're not!" Kagome glanced to Sesshomaru.

_Hey,_ she asked him telepathically. S_ince you're a dog and all, do you have the dog style going?_ He raised a quizzical eyebrow at her.

_What are you speaking of now?_

_Well…_ she began. _You know…I wouldn't be surprised if you have that sexual fetish since your hormones call out and everything, but…_ A smirk pulled over his features.

_Would you like to find out?_ She blushed a brilliant shade of red.

"Not here!" She cried at him loudly, surprising everyone besides the smirking dog Lord. _But I want you so badly, my Kagome, Mate….hmm, we've only had one go. Care for another? I've wanted pups for a long time._

"I want them too, but you have to wait. Besides, we have to still deal with Kasuyage. We don't know how that will turn out." She argued. He smirked even more. _Can't I whisk you away to our rooms? You haven't seen the silken linens yet—divine. I should place you there now…_

She giggled as she rubbed his cheek with her palm, completely forgetting her family standing a few feet away. "Dirty puppy…very, very perverted puppy doggy…" He raised an eyebrow.

"Mate."

"Oh!" She cried with a blush upon seeing his look. "Right! Ah, Mama, we can't stay too long. We'll help you get everything cleaned up and safe…afterwards we have to get going. We need to tell the Western lands about me, and get rid of this pesky woman hunting my man down!" Kagome giggled as Sesshomaru let out a breath of a sigh. Childish woman…

"Kagome, you're…" Her brother sniffled. "You're leaving again?" She smiled softly as she patted his head.

"Yeah. But at least I'm not dead. That's what matters." Kagome looked around. "You should contact the police."

"I'll do that now!" Her mother exclaimed. Kagome snatched her mother's wrist gently.

"No. Not yet. I've decided, just now, I should say my good-byes…the police will question why a big silver headed man is standing in the middle of your living room with two swords." Kagome gave a big sigh. "We'll leave now. Sesshomaru is anxious to get back home."

"You are home!" Souta wailed, clinging onto Kagome's waist. Kagome smiled at the eleven-year-old and ran her fingers through her hair. "This is your home!"

"You never did let go of me, little Souta." She whispered. "Mama did well enough, but you still want to cling." She held him while he cried. She ran her fingers through his hair and attempted to calm him by whispering little nothings. Sesshomaru watched with tender eyes. Perfect she was his mate. She'd make an excellent mother for his pups. No, not his pups: their pups.

"Souta, calm down and be strong. You have to make Mama proud now." Kagome told him softly when his tears had ceased. "Besides, you get it easy. I now have to run a fourth of a country." He smiled.

"How…do I beat that?" She chuckled.

"Don't know. Think of something for me, okay?" He nodded.

"Will I ever see you again?" She nodded too as she placed her forehead on his.

"Of course! You're still my little brother—I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't see you once in a while. But it'll be a long time—I have another battle coming up. This one might prove to be as big as Naraku." She sighed. "Live the easy life, kid. Having the world's fate on your shoulders is a bit too much to bare." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Don't tell anyone about this." He said seriously. Kagome grinned.

"Promise." Souta smiled at his sister and took in her features.

"Kagome, you've gotten very pretty. What happened?" She smacked him on the back of the head as she stood up, he getting out of her lap.

"You're pushing it. No matter how old you are, I'm still your big sister and I can rag on you whenever I so please." He smiled before turning a serious glare onto Sesshomaru.

"You." He said seriously, pointing at Sesshomaru. Her mate raised his eyebrow.

"Hmm?"

"Protect my sister with your life. She's gonna want to do stupid things—and watch out when she gets pregnant. She'll be a real bother then." Souta told Sesshomaru as he approached. Sesshomaru nodded and placed a hand on the boy's head.

"This Lord Sesshomaru would never put your sibling in harms way. She's too precious to us all." Kagome smiled as she leaned against his arm.

"Really? You're admitting it?" He shrugged slightly and Kagome grinned. Souta nodded.

"You make her happier than she was with Inuyasha." He smiled. "The only problem with you now is that haughty attitude." Kagome snorted into Sesshomaru's kimono and muffled her giggles.

"Haughty…perfect word!" She continued to giggle as Sesshomaru sent the death glare towards the boy. He smiled and quickly dashed away. 'He learned defiance from Kagome…' Sesshomaru thought as she continued to giggle.

"Kagome…" Her mother began, uneasily. "You'll visit right? And not get killed this time?" She slowed her laughing and smiled prettily.

"Of course. The next time I visit I might have some puppies with me too." She jabbed Sesshomaru in the side. "And that's because this animal here can't get his hands off me." He glared at her. "Don't glare, puppy boy. I mean that in a perfectly good way. I can't get my hands off you either." She gave him a peck on the lips and grinned at her mother. "Honeymoon. I'm still giddy. Besides, who would think someone as handsome as this would tolerate little old me?"

"Indeed." He said simply, his glare still on full affect. She sighed.

"How many glares are your maximum amount in a day? I think I've gotten fifty today. Try pressing fifty one." She pouted as he continued to glare. "Maybe the question I should have asked is how in the world I'm gonna tolerate YOU!"

"Kagome, stop trying to instigate a fight right now." Her mother scolded, making Kagome lower her head.

"Yes, Mama." She saw Sesshomaru's smug smirk at her answer, so she decided to step on his foot. His glare was directed at her once more.

"Kagome, dear, visit very soon. We'll call the police right now…" Kagome hugged her mother tightly.

"I will. Don't worry. But if I do grow to the size of a blimp anytime soon, I might have to put some visits off." Her mother smiled, kissed Kagome's forehead and smiled.

"Take care, Kagome. I'm proud of you, honey. Go run whatever you must." Kagome nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Yes, Mama. Okay, Sess-koi. Let's go." She took his large hand with her two smaller ones and pulled him out of the door.

"It was pleasant meeting my mate's family." He told her mother coolly as she tried dragging him out. He wouldn't budge.

"Same here, Sesshomaru. It surprised me at first, but I'll have to grow used to it. Visit us sometime again, preferably when the house is looking better." He tilted his head in acknowledgement, and followed his mate out to the well house. She grinned.

"Haughty. You're the epitome of the word haughty." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, and she was once again receiving the death glare. "I'm not scared of that look any more. You use it all too much, darling. I've grown accustom to it." He picked her up bridle style and jumped into the well.

"I can't understand if your casual manner with me is a blessing or a curse." He mumbled as the odd blue light encircled both his mate and himself. It caressed her features gently, her long hair waving before her. She looked ethereal, like a real goddess. He nearly smiled.

'She's my goddess,' he thought protectively as he jumped out of the well into fresh feudal Japan.

"I have a weird urge for watermelon. Can we get some on our way home, Sesshomaru?" She asked, kicking her feet in the air childishly as he carried her.

"Perhaps, love. Now you instructed the kit to be waiting in the meadow for us, correct?" Kagome nodded as she snuggled into him.

"You know I can walk, right? But it's okay. I like being in your strong manly arms. Makes my little female heart go a-twitter." She teased, sighing as she looked up to see his face. "Are you wondering, on the inside, why you mated such a strange youkai?"

"Quite." Was all he mumbled as he saw the kit up ahead in the field with the two-tails. Kagome grinned.

"Can you carry me inside when we get home? The groom is supposed to carry his bride into the home and then ravish her completely." He smirked.

"Ravish her, you say?" She nodded as she leaned up and kissed his chin.

"Yup. Completely too."

"Perhaps." He told her as he placed her down on her feet for her to grab the kit and hug him.

"I missed you so much, Shippou! Now let's fly, go home, and kick a bitch out of the West. Right?" Shippou cheered with her.

"Right!" Sesshomaru sighed at the two before motioning for them to follow him.

"Jaken and Rin are camped a few miles away from this spot. They will still be there. Kagome, you have said a day has passed since our mating?" Kagome nodded as Shippou sat on her shoulder.

"Right. Shiki-dono trapped us for a day and then today. So it's only been a day and a half for them." Sesshomaru nodded and Kagome took his hand. She stroked his skin comfortingly and grinned. "So, since we're kicking that bitch out, will I be the new Alpha bitch or something?"

"Your uncouth must have been Inuyasha's doing." Kagome shook her head.

"No, not really. It was probably Tsubaki who did this to me. Besides, I'm using technical terms. I am a bitch now, aren't I?" Shippou watched Sesshomaru ponder it.

"I suppose so. Now quiet, woman. Play with the kit as we walk and allow me time to think." She smiled, did a dorky kind of bow with a playful purr of 'Yes, Master' and scampered ahead to play with the kit.

"Kasuyage will be a hard woman to get off your lands." Sesshomaru looked down to see the yellow cat trotting beside him.

"My advisors will scold me for being rash in mating Kagome. Kasuyage originally was their best promise for the future of the Western Lands: they only are concerned in spreading my power. Lord Kazuo will be angered with me for not mating his daughter…will this result in war, Shiki-dono?"

"I'm not quite certain." The cat told him. "It could possibly. But I believe Lord Kazuo has more sense than that, even if his daughter does try to get him into a war with you. Your lands surpass those of the South. It would be foolish to rage war against you." Sesshomaru nodded.

"I see."

"Don't worry about getting Kasuyage out. She'll remain for a week or so to gain her father's word. That means you'll have to prevent Kagome from getting into a fight." Shiki-dono sniggered softly. "You're going to have two women in your domain both willing to fight for you. Kagome won't hold back." Sesshomaru sighed.

"I see. She will not be out of my sight for long."

"Kasuyage is known for tricks. Watch out, Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru looked down at the cat.

"When will you be explaining the great evil about to befall on all Japan?" Shiki-dono sighed.

"Well, I won't tell yet. Kagome's happy. I want my daughter to be happy a while longer. Besides, she'll get a kick out of Kasuyage. No matter how much Kasuyage calls herself the Mistress of Tricks, Kagome is the real Mistress. She loves fun. Don't let her do anything too rash, now." Sesshomaru nodded as the cat disappeared in thin air. He heard Kagome laughing ahead and watched her from where he walked.

The trip was silent besides Kagome's giggles and squeals as Shippou would attack her while playing tag. Sesshomaru watched with tender eyes until the sun started to set. They arrived at a beautiful field of flowers. Before Kagome could dive in and ruin her kimono, Sesshomaru grabbed her by the waist.

"We're here. Play in the field tomorrow." She pouted at him and batted her eyelashes. As darling and tempting as it was, he shook his head. "Love, come. You must see Rin." Kagome smiled and pecked his lips with a kiss.

"Okay. Since you said it so nicely." She yawned. "I'm getting tired. Will you carry me?" She yawned again and her blue eyes clouded with the fogginess of sleep. He smiled slightly and picked her up. She giggled softly. "You're comfy."

"Hn." He allowed the kit to walk beside him. Shippou yawned softly and looked at his mother with a smile. She looked kind of cute against Lord Sesshomaru like that. And the way he looked down at her made Shippou smile at them more. He was so in love with his mother: anyone could notice that.

"Master Jaken, why are you standing? Is Sesshomaru-sama back? Is he? I hope he is. What's the matter, Master Jaken? You look even uglier like that…" Kagome giggled softly upon hearing the little girl. "Master Jaken?"

"Silence, human wench! Lord Sesshomaru is back." Sesshomaru broke the clearing with Kagome in his arms. Shippou flew out of the bush and sat next to Rin by the fire that was built.

"Shippou!" Rin cried, hugging him tightly. "What are you doing here? And who is in Lord Sesshomaru's arms?"

"M-M-My Lord!" Jaken squawked. "It is an honor to have you back."

"Rin." Sesshomaru said simply as Kagome waved at her. "Have you behaved?" Rin nodded as Sesshomaru sat down near the fire for Kagome's sake, his back to the bark of a tree. Kagome grinned at Rin as she leaned up in Sesshomaru's lap.

"Hiya Rin. It's me Kagome, remember? I picked flowers with you a few times." Rin squealed loudly before launching herself in Kagome's arms.

"Kagome-chan! You're back! Are you going to be staying with us? Why are you here with Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome giggled as she kissed the little girl's forehead.

"I am going to be staying with you. Forever and ever. Same with Shippou." Rin gave her a super mega bear hug before hugging Sesshomaru's arm.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Your arm is healed! How?" Sesshomaru watched the little girl take his arm and look at it from all angles.

"A long story I am yet not willing to tell. Jaken, has any word been sent from the castle? Has Kasuyage been attended to properly?" Jaken watched in awe as his master let the woman sit in his lap without any second thought. What had happened? Just a day and a half ago his Lord has gone out to check some odd disturbance and now he comes back with an arm and a random woman with a kit?

"Y-Y-Yes, Milord!" Jaken cried. "She is asking for your presence now as we speak." A smirk spread his Lord's face and Jaken stiffened. That smile…was scary looking. Whenever he smiled like that, something bad was about to happen.

"I see…" The woman in is lap yawned and curled up on his chest in a ball. He moved to accommodate to her position. Jaken was even more surprised when he began to stroke the female's hair!

'What has happened?' Jaken thought as Rin settled by Shippou. Sesshomaru continued his ministration on the strange female before she looked up at him. Jaken scowled. A new whore perhaps? But she said her name was Kagome…the only Kagome he had known was the human wretch that traveled with Inuyasha. Surely this beautiful demoness couldn't be the same girl?

"That feels good, Sesshou-kun." She smiled warmly up at him as she closed her eyes. "Can you rub my back for me, please?" She purred as he began to rub her back, slowly and firm. What was his Lord doing? He shouldn't be listening to the female! The female should be listening to him.

"Good night, darling." She whispered softly him, nuzzling her head into his chest. He kissed her forehead.

"Sleep, love. Sleep." Jaken tensed visibly as he stared at his Lord. His swampy brown eyes were met with blazing gold. Sesshomaru smirked before nuzzling Kagome's cheek, running his nose through her hair. "Until tomorrow…mate." And Sesshomaru closed his eyes, leaving a very ruffled Jaken.

When Sesshomaru awoke, there was no weight in his arms. Surprised slightly that the little beauty had managed to sneak out of his arms without him waking, he looked around. Something was being cooked and Jaken was currently getting his face shoved into the ground with Kagome's foot.

"Whore? You dare call me a whore, swamp imp?" She grinned. "You know, I'm being rather pleasant. If Sesshomaru was up he would be punting you over the moon about now." The toad growled at her as Kagome jumped off, wiping off her hands. She smiled as she caught Sesshomaru's glance. She approached him, bent down, and placed a nice long kiss to spite Jaken. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Well." Sesshomaru replied as he gave her another long kiss. "Are you ready to depart?" She pouted.

"…Jaken got ready while Rin, Shippou, and I played in the flowers. We have some breakfast made for you if you want…we can't stay any longer?" Sesshomaru shook his head.

"No. We must return to my lands as quickly as possible. Paperwork is accumulating on my desk as we speak." He stood up and looked down at Kagome. "Don't look sad, pet. Remember our agreement." She pouted even more.

"That's no crying. You didn't say anything about sulking." She was pushed into him when Rin tackled her waist in a hug. Kagome giggled. "Sorry about that."

"We leave now we get to the palace by sundown." Sesshomaru said simply. Kagome smiled.

_You're a total pervert,_ she told him as she began to pick up the children and get them ready for the trip. _You just can't wait to have me alone._

_After a mating the next few days mates spend entirely with the other. And I tend to spend tomorrow with you every moment of the day._ She looked at him and blushed a deep red.

_Every moment? Doing what? _He smirked at her as they began to walk.

_Anything that satisfies you._ And they left it at that, giving glances to each other as they walked.

* * *

Dakota Fanning isn't that good of an actress. She bugs me. Really does...this movie just bugs me...Uptown Girls...why do I even watch it? 

Correct me on my grammar if you want. It's wrong--still don't care.


	5. Chapter 5

Rin pranced with Shippou for a while until they both became too tired to walk. Kagome placed them on Ah Aun when they began to whine and left it at that. When the two tried to ask to stop, Sesshomaru looked at them and gave a most fatherly 'No, wait until we arrive'. Kagome had dropped to the floor laughing like a lunatic and tried to get him to say 'I'll turn this car around right now if you two don't be quiet!'. He didn't understand what a car even was so, to Kagome's dismay, didn't listen. She nearly cried. And, after seeing that she was about to nearly cry, he tossed her over his shoulder to give her a ride.

Hours later, Kagome sighed. She was still on his shoulder even hours later and after a short nap, she still wasn't satisfied. His hair had to become her new entertainment.

She ran her fingers through the silky mass and tugged a few strands. She heard a growl. Completely ignoring the growl she heard, she pulled again. Another growl heard. She gave her hardest tug yet and she squealed when she felt a hand on her bottom.

"OW!" She cried.

"Cease pulling this person's hair." She sighed. Still bored, she tried to concentrate on anything besides her now throbbing backside. So, instead of making him angry, she decided to play with his hair for the better.

She ran her fingers through his hair slowly, teasingly. She stroked the mass of silver, caressed it, and braided it. A low vibration shivered through his back and she could only wonder if he was purring.

'So that's his sweet spot, huh?' She asked as she stroked and massaged a certain part of his head. His purr rang louder that even Jaken, Rin, and Shippou were looking at us. She giggled as they stared in shock.

Rubbing harder, his purr became even more thunderous. Rin tried to cover her giggles and even Kagome had to contain myself.

"Ka…gome…" He groaned, too pleasured to even speak her name right. She snickered as her rubbing became softer.

"Yes, puppy?" She asked. Sesshomaru whimpered as Kagome stopped completely. She sighed. "Do you want me to continue, puppy?" He nodded. She looked at the two children and made a face. "Are we almost there, puppy?" He nodded once more and nudged his head into her hand. She began to continue her rubbing. "My, you are a good boy, aren't you?"

"Devil…woman…" He growled as she stopped her ministration.

"You can wait until we get home." She scolded as he continued to growl. Kagome smiled at Rin, Shippou, and Jaken. "He's just like a doggy!" The two children erupted into giggles, making Sesshomaru growl louder.

"Kagome, contain yourself. We've arrived." She moved on his shoulder to look at their destination. She gasped.

"Sesshomaru!" She cried as she shuffled on his shoulder. He growled as she moved around until she now was seated on his shoulders like a child. Sesshomaru held her legs as she excitedly patted his head. "This is absolutely amazing! This is our home?"

"Kagome…"

"It's all white!" Sesshomaru lifted her from his shoulders and placed her in his arms as she pointed to a tower. "What's that? Over there!"

"You'll see soon enough." He told her simply as she continued to flail in his arms about this or that. He frowned. "Woman, control yourself." She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"You're amazing." She cooed. "This is all yours? I get a hot demon, a awesome house, and a great figure! This is great!" Sesshomaru looked down with an eyebrow raised as he looked down over her figure. She ignored him promptly as they came to the gate.

"…Lord Sesshomaru, welcome home." Sesshomaru nodded coldly to the guards, whom stared at the rambunctious woman in his arms. Sesshomaru nearly sighed.

"Rin, the kit will be staying in the room beside your own." Rin nodded as she slid off Ah Aun. Shippou followed, laughing as they raced each other inside.

Kagome sighed. "This is so romantic."

"M-Milord…have you a newest concubine?" Kagome gasped as she struggled in Sesshomaru's arms.

"Let me kill him!" She hissed as she swiped her claws at the imp. Sesshomaru calmed her by placing his fangs on her mark, drawing little blood. She gasped as he licked the mark sensually before smirking. "O…"

"Toad, respect your new Lady. The next time she is angered with you, I will let her have her way." Kagome smirked at Jaken, whom stood with large eyes. She was…she was…she was…

"Milord!" He squawked. "She…she…"

"You have a problem?" She bit, holding onto Sesshomaru with a frown. He smirked as he stroked her hair.

"Kagome, you wished to see my chambers. This Sesshomaru shall escort you." She raised an eyebrow at him before nodding.

"As you wish, My Lord." She smiled. He picked her up in his arms and stalked off to his chambers, with his prey in his arms.

Kasuyage gave a loud heavy sigh. She was bored. Completely bored. The only reason she was here was to see Lord Sesshomaru. But he left her unsatisfied. He seemed like a cold man, one not so easily pleased. How could he not be pleased by her? She was Kasuyage! She was wanted among every youkai in all Japan. She had a pretty face, curly orange elocks, and brown eyes. Her breasts were nice and shapely, and her figure was one not many could match. She was perfect! And here she was giving herself completely to the Western Lord, who didn't even bat an eyelash at her.

She licked her lips upon thinking of him. Something that good looking had to be by her side. So he only had one arm, who gives a care! He was hot. Just thinking about him made her shiver with anticipation. Tonight he would succumb to her every wish, and touch her. She had a plan. She'd play the innocent card and stumble into his baths. Then they would have hot passionate animal sex, and everything would be happy (she knew, for a fact, mating season was nearly around the bend. Only a few more days). His hormones would be off base and she'd snatch him.

The thought of tonight made her quiver. She would be Sesshomaru's finest and last.

"Milady, Lord Sesshomaru has returned. He is requesting a word with you after dinner."

"Where is he now?" Kasuyage snapped. Lowly servant.

"In his baths, my lady."

"I see. Be gone!" She waved him off and grinned. Perhaps she could speed up tonight: it was nearly dinner anyway.

She snuck out of her room, around the corners where she knew his chambers were located. She went down many hallways before stopping. His private baths. Yes.

Her orange cat tail swung in anticipation as she crawled into the room. He couldn't smell her with the aroma coming from the baths, she knew. She was safe.

Kasuyage paused as she heard a female giggle. "You've all ready had some. Hands off, puppy boy."

"Hn." Kasuyage nearly sighed as she heard her Lord. She controlled herself and edged closer.

"This place is magnificent. And your baths are heaven…I must be the luckiest woman on Earth. A nice home, a beautiful man, and a gorgeous body. This day couldn't be any better."

"It could be better, only if you allow me the spreading of your legs?" The female voice snorted and she heard a slap in the water.

"You little perverted doggy. Perverted little doggy." Kasuyage heard enough when Lord Sesshomaru began to purr. She edged herself out of the springs with wide eyes. Who was that woman? Did she hear the word 'mate'? She couldn't have! SHE was going to be his mate! It was probably a useless concubine.

"Hmm. It's just a whore." Kasuyage mumbled. "You won't need any more whores after tonight, my love." She grinned. "I'll satisfy you to the end of time." And then she crept off to get ready for that night's dinner.

"This is a pretty kimono." Kagome said as she felt the silk slide on her shoulders.

"It was my mother's." Sesshomaru told her as he helped her tie the obi. She grinned.

"It's beautiful. She had fine taste." She turned around to see the casual youkai. He wore his normal red and white décor, but his armor was shed. She smiled as she leaned against him with a kiss.

"You look beautiful in it." She blushed slightly at his compliment and tucked some hair behind his ear.

"Let's get something to eat. I'm starving."

"Love, I must confront Kasuyage. Now, I do not want you to get in any fights with her. Is that understood?" Kagome pouted before she kissed him again.

"Fine." He smiled at her face as he kissed her lips again.

"Stop brooding, pet. Go see the children." She nodded as she parted from him.

"I'm going to look around and find them. If I get lost too fast, I'll come back to see you." He nodded as he eyed a youkai farther in the halls.

"I have work I must attend to." Before she left she kissed his cheek. He smiled slightly as she pranced off for her own enjoyment.

Sesshomaru approached the stern looking youkai with confidence. The eagle youkai ruffled as he approached.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken has informed me of your new mate." Sesshomaru nodded as he entered a room with five other angry looking advisors. He sighed.

"Yes. I do, indeed, have a new mate." The door was shut behind him, and he supposed his advisors were trying to be menacing.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kasuyage is here because of agreements of the might-be mating." A tiger youkai told him with a worried frown. "His Lordship should have considered Kasuyage before finding a mate straight away! It will look bad for us to have Lord Kazuo's daughter kicked out of the House of the Moon!" Sesshomaru sat down at his desk.

"If you are afraid of war, there will be none." He paused upon looking at the papers on his desk. "And Kagome is a far better choice as my mate. She is worthier than Kasuyage."

"Worthier? Lord Sesshomaru, have you been courting her behind your advisors backs?" The Eagle youkai asked. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"I mated her two days ago. Do not question her strengths and weaknesses: she is strong. She is a miko."

"Human?" A soft sounding demon asked from the back. Sesshomaru smirked at Markel, his personal favorite advisor.

"No, not a human. Youkai. The only one of her kind on this Earth…she was gifted to me by the Gods." His smirk grew. "She'll mother fine pups, healthy and strong. And she'll rule the lands well, although differently. She is a different woman…" Sesshomaru could smell her coming back to find him. How fast. He could only guess she got lost within the maze of rooms his home contained. "Meet her now, will you?"

Kagome stumbled into the room, nearly falling on the rug.

"Whoa, didn't see that there." She froze at the stares on her and straightened up. "…Am I interrupting something…erm…that might have some importance?" She asked Sesshomaru.

"We were just speaking of you…come here, mate." Kagome obeyed, standing in front of him. He twirled her around. "My advisors don't find you fit for the Western Lands." She pouted. "They don't believe of the power you possess, power that rivals my own, powers even greater than my own." She frowned as he stroked her cheek with his finger. "They find Kasuyage a better choice…" He taunted. Her eyes flashed pink for a moment.

"O?" She asked, sugar coating her voice. "You don't think I'm worthy of my mate?" She looked at Sesshomaru with a deep scowl. "Which one can I hit, and hard too?"

"Take your pick." Kagome smiled evilly as she stalked to the annoying Tiger youkai.

'Hmm…' Sesshomaru thought. 'Wonderful choice.'

"It was you. I can hear your mind's words…lustful, hmm?" She sniffed the air, detecting a faint scent of arousal. "Naughty kitty. Lusting after little ol' me, especially when you label me unworthy?" Her fang showed as she stroked his check, running her nail painfully down the skin. It stirred him up even more inside. "You think I'm a tease, right?"

"I…can't move…"

"I've impaired your mobility." She purred, sitting in his lap. She moved her finger around in a circle. "You know…I can send you into your worst nightmare…a low youkai like you is nothing…I can clap my hands and crush your mind, making you a vegetable. Would you like that?"

"Love." Sesshomaru called. She purred again, stroked her tail against his face, and sauntered up to Sesshomaru. She took his arm.

"Yes?" She asked. "Are you finished with me here?" Sesshomaru nodded.

"You did well, pet." She scowled.

"Of course I did fine: now you have to give me a present." He raised an eyebrow at her as she grinned, flicking her tail. "Don't look at me like I'm a bitch."

"But you are." Her smile faltered.

"I forgot about that part…whoops…" She sighed. "Well, getting back on my topic, I want permission to purify Jaken's eyebrows off. Just in case. That's my present."

Sesshomaru contemplated the idea for a moment before nodding. "Allow Rin and the kit to watch."

"His name is Shippou." She said, kissing his cheek. "Remember that or I'll purify you too." He gave her a final kiss before she pranced out of the room, flashing a devious smirk to the frightened advisors.

The Inu Lord looked at them with a smirk. "What do you think of her?" Murmurs were thrown about the room, making Sesshomaru smile. Markel sighed.

"She seems like you type of woman, Sesshomaru-sama. Is she a feisty thing?" Sesshomaru nodded. Markel sighed sadly. "You're lucky. My mate is half that beautiful and even less powerful than that. You could smell the power radiating off from her…" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Any other comments?" All the advisors in his office were silent. "Dismissed." Every youkai high-tailed their way out of his office, ready to save their own hide, when Markel stepped up.

"She's quite a beauty. Where did you find her?" Sesshomaru was silent for a few moments.

"…this Sesshomaru didn't find her. It so happened that she had found this person and this person had found her. She was made for me." Markel sighed as he sat his backside on a chair in front of Lord Sesshomaru's desk. He ran his fingers through his ear length black hair.

"Stop with the 'this Sesshomaru this, this Sesshomaru that' shit. It's fucking annoying."

"Respect your superiors." Sesshomaru reminded coolly as Markel shook his head.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" He began sarcastically. "I don't believe you should have mated your lady so quickly. Kasuyage was an excellent choice—we need stronger bonds with the South. You would deny the lands just for this female?" Sesshomaru frowned deeply.

"It does not matter now. What's done is done—there is no stopping it. Kagome and I are mated and she will be with pup soon. Bore another who has time to spare." Markel scowled at Sesshomaru as he stroked his chin.

"But you said Kasuyage, before, was a fine choice. Remember?"

"That was before Kagome." Sesshomaru said simply as he signed a document on his desk. Markel sighed.

"I know you can't unmate her…but why not, Lord Sesshomaru, take on two mates?" Sesshomaru growled menacingly at this idea, his beast inside roaring in dissatisfaction.

"No. Kagome is this Sesshomaru's only mate and will remain that way. You are dismissed." Markel, seeing that he had upset the Lord, stood up and walked out of the room.

"I guess I'll inform Kasuyage about the change. Are you fine with that, Lord Sesshomaru?" Markel heard his indifferent 'Hn'. He sighed as he walked out. "Fine with me, Lord Icicle. Fine by me." And so he left to find Kasuyage.

* * *

This was a shorter chapter and this is all I have typed now--I type when I can, so don't expect immediate updates. Favorite it, or flag it for an alert and it'll pop up when I update again. That's all I can advise--I apologize.

Hmm, any ideas? Give me any in a review.


End file.
